Los cuatro maestros
by Lilu ghoul
Summary: Las leyendas vienen de un lado pueden ser verdaderas pueden ser falsas para Marinette quien crecio con esos ideales aprendera que no debe de juzgar nada asi como saber que las decisiones afectaran su futuro, mas por conocer a un principe de cabellos rubios para resolver cierta guerra causada por una leyenda
1. Chapter 1

_Existe una leyenda el origen de los 5 reinos y de la cual existen muchas versiones de esta leyenda pero en este que te cuento es la más acertada, la que más se apega a la verdad; se cuenta que en la antigüedad las personas vivían en un conflicto por obtener el poder de crear , destruir ,manipular y hacer ilusiones a voluntad tanto era el caos que las personas se dividieron en 5 grupos cuatro de ellos deseaban los poderes y uno solo de ellos deseaba que todo fuera paz, todos siguiendo sus propios beneficios dando batalla día tras día una muerte tras otra perdiendo vidas inocentes niños mujeres hombres todo era espantoso hasta que un día llegó un grupo de personas eran incomparables en poder logrando así terminar con esta espantosa guerra haciendo así que los 5 grupos se convirtieran en reinos y en cada uno de ellos se logró la paz y el sello definitivo para obtener esos poderes _

_entonces nadie utilizó ningún poder? _

_cada Rey tomó un poder eran justos y sabios y las personas los aceptaron ahora los sucesores de esos grandes Reyes tiene esa habilidad_

_todos, todos los sucesores? _

_no sólo uno de la familia real puede tenerlo y él o ella será el elegido para gobernar en la corona_

_mamá entonces por qué hay guerra si antes estaban en paz? _

_mi pequeña Marinette recuerda que es sólo una leyenda, una historia más para niños de tu edad comprendes _

_si mami _

"Espero que les guste y espero que se convierta en una historia muy bonita y comenten que les parece:3


	2. Capitulo 1 presentaciones

Capítulo 1 Presentaciones…?

Marinette

_Desde que yo era una pequeña mi madre Sabine siempre me contaba historias y leyendas de como en tiempos antiguos había paz entre los 5 reinos y de cómo antes de esa paz había guerra pero gracias a personas muy poderosas se lograron salvar miles de vidas yo crecí escuchando esas historias y aún tenía la fe en que volvería a suceder esa paz que tanto se anhela, la guerra empezó desde que mi madre era tan solo un bebe ella menciona que su niñez no fue como el cuento que debe tener una princesa pero a pesar que lo paso ella siempre tiene una linda sonrisa paso por tantas tragedias que aun no entiendo ¿Cómo es que mantiene al reino y a las personas saludables?_

_bueno princesa ella solo quiere que las personas se alejen de las tragedias que pasamos ahora_ respondió una adorable pelirroja mientras se pillaba el pelo de cierta peli azul frente a un enorme espejo

_eso no responde mi pregunta Tikki_ le dijo risueña mientras se miraba al espejo con cierta nostalgia, tenia una mirada muy parecida a la de su madre pero ella siempre le decía lo contrario

_bueno no lo sé, no se la respuesta de esa pregunta, pero lo que si se es que he terminado y solo te pido que no te ensucies mucho en el entrenamiento_ le pidió la pequeña tikki mientras miraba su obra maestra una linda trenza que no dejaba ni un cabello suelto adornado con flores y una pequeña clara evidenciando que es de la realeza, algo que molestaba a Marinette

_algún día obtendré esa respuesta mi queridísima Tikki y te compartiré la respuesta de esta, si me disculpas es hora de entrenar y no prometo nada con no ensuciarme_ y sin más que agarro una espada salió de su habitación dirigiéndose a la sala de entrenamiento donde su maestro lo esperaba con ansias o eso creía ella

Ya llegando a la sala vio a la reina Sabine estaba afuera de la sala de entrenamiento con su dama de compañía mirando como su hija ya estaba con la armadura especialmente para ella y a pesar de que ella estuvo siempre en contra de esa decisión de su rebelde hija lo acepto con gusto y la apoyo para evitar problemas

_Marinette hija mía nuestro aliado te espera se buena con él por favor_ su voz reflejaba una serenidad y tranquilidad que siempre le tranquilizaba

_ lo se mamá no seré dura con nuestro aliado estoy agradecida por que un reino se nos uniera a encontrar paz_ respondió mirándola con una sonrisa poco amistosa, la idea de tener a un príncipe mimado no le gustaba pues ya había tenido malas experiencia con gente de la "nobleza"

_conseguiré más aliados mi linda niña por ahora ve se la mejor_ y con eso ultimo la reina Sabine se marchó a sus aposentos a pasos dignos y llenos de autoridad

_su majestad está segura de que la princesa lo lograra_dijo su dama de compañía mirando a la reina muy preocupada por la princesa

_estoy apostando el reino entero para esto_ dijo ya más seria sin la sonrisa que la caracteriza sin mencionárselo a su hija, pero ahora el reino estaba en sus manos

Mientras que Marinette miraba la gran puerta del salón de entrenamiento su aliado ya se encontraba adentro junto con su guardia personal que también había pedido que "ellos" aprendieran a pelear por cualquier cosa sin miedo y nada más abrió la puerta mirando solo a 5 personas en específico sus aliados ¿Cómo lo supo? Su armadura era del reino de la destrucción y uno de ellos tenía el símbolo de la familia real

_princesa que bueno que ha llegado le presento a su alteza el príncipe Adrien Agreste y su guardia personal_ respondió un presentador de ceremonias muy sofisticado pensó ella

_un gusto en conocerlos_ respondió sin más mirando a su propia guardia mirar a los dos rubios que se encontraban demasiado unidos a comparación de los demás y sin duda podría decir que eran demasiados parecidos

_su majestad príncipe Adrien le presento a la princesa Marinette Dupain-cheng heredera legitima al trono del reino de la creación y a su guardia personal_ dijo sin más alejándose de todos los presentes como si nada

_bueno basta de las presentaciones jóvenes empecemos con este entrenamiento, ¡armas al frente ya!_ grito el entrenador un poco fuerte nos habíamos formado en línea recta haciendo un total de 9 personas en entrenamiento _ recuerden esto la guerra no es un lugar seguro para nadie en ese campo de batalla nada ni nadie te salvara jamás lo olviden a prendan a sobrevivir o morirán_ dijo como si nada el entrenador a pesar de los años aun no sabíamos su nombre y al parecer los aliados tampoco lo sabían; pasaron las horas y el entrenamiento dio su fin

_esto por hoy chicos mañana combatirán entre ustedes, descansen_

_supongo que ahora solo queda la cena y dormir no es así_ comento uno de los guardias siendo ignorado por los demás, para mi paso todo tan rápido es como si estuviera fuera de si, me encontraba perdida en mis pensamientos que no había prestado atención a mi alrededor

_princesa, princesa…princesa ¡MARINETTE! _ me grito mi dama de compañía logrando que me cayera de la silla

_ah¡ tikki ¿porque me asustas así? _ le pregunte mientras me ayudaba a pararme de nuevo

_perdóneme princesa, pero esta tan distraída que no tuve otra opción_ dijo mientras hacia una reverencia en forma de disculpa

_vamos Tikki somos amigas no tienes por qué llamarme princesa ni hacer nada de esto_ le dijo mientras la volvía a poner en posición normal

_sabes que ese no es mi deber si no solo ser una dama de compañía_ respondió un poco apenas por las interacciones que tenía con la princesa

_veras que no es así_

Y con esa última charla Marinette se metió a la cama siempre era lo mismo cada noche la misma platica y siempre terminaba sin poder tener ni una referencia del por que tikki la trataba asi, con ese último pensamiento Marinette se quedó dormida, su dama de compañía salió al balcón mirando a lo lejos destellos de luces y los ecos de los gritos que logro que una lagrima rodara por su mejilla un escenario desgarrador

_es la hora empecemos con esto antes de que se acabe por completo la paz_ susurro al viento y como si de vida se tratase se formó una pequeña esfera siendo llevada a su destino observado por Tikki limpiándose las demás lagrimas que habían salido de su rostro.

La esfera había llegado a un campo de batalla pasando por varios hombres durmiendo en el suelo y una que otra fogata hasta llegar a una tienda de campaña donde se encontraban varios hombres de aspecto cruel y desalmado a excepción de uno quien sostuvo la pequeña esfera acercándola a su oido

_así que es la hora ¡secuestren a la reina Sabine! _ grito un hombre a lo lejos del reino de la creación mirando como esa pequeña esfera se iba a su siguiente destino.

**gracias por leer, espero que les guste esta historia jejeje **

**ningun personaje me pertenece a excepcion de la historia **


	3. Capitulo 2 La traición

Capítulo 2 La traición

En el castillo ya habían pasado tres días completos desde la llegada de los aliados del reino de la destrucción y la relación que llevaban los príncipes era la de un simple negocio, una simple relación de trabajo algo que la reina Sabine no quería puesto que ella necesitaba de un matrimonio para un poco de paz o es lo que había platicado con el rey Gabriel patriara del reino de la destrucción un lugar en el que se creía que todo era oscuro y lúgubre un lugar solitario pero ahora que esta la guerra el lugar se volvió aún más oscuro y la gente más desconfiada todo lo contrario del reino de la creación la gente era confiada y más feliz unos contrarios intentando se aliados, para muchos imposible que funcionara

_esto es una locura Reina Sabine, ¡deberíamos obligarlos! Aunque sea mi hijo esta unión es necesaria los comprometeremos a la fuerza_ dijo una voz a través de una bola de cristal en una habitación oscura donde solo se encontraba la reina

_tenga paciencia Rey Gabriel han pasado apenas cuatro días el enamoramiento no se da en solo 4 días o sí? _ dijo tranquilamente la reina mientras miraba al hombre en la bola de cristal a pesar de mostrar estar tranquila por dentro estaba hecha un nudo de nervios

_entonces llamare dentro de un mes y si no veo resultados los comprometeremos sin ningún reproche_ y sin más que decir desapareció sin despedirse, la Reina Sabine solo suspiro un problema menos por ahora, mientras con el Rey Gabriel era todo menos un problema resuelto

_es el momento, esta noche atacaremos_ dijo una voz en la oscuridad haciendo recorrer un escalofrió en la espalda del rey

_mi hijo no debe de ser lastimado entendido_ respondió el Rey Gabriel intentando mantener la superioridad que inútilmente no tendría

_escúchame Rey de pacotilla ¡yo soy quien manda así que no me provoques! _ repitió el hombre misterioso sacando una espada apuntándola hacia el cuello del Rey haciendo que este retrocediera para evitar ser asesinado

_como usted diga_ y sin más que decirle al hombre se alejó para irse a una habitación y respirar agitadamente por lo sucedido hace unos instantes

_querido ¿qué es lo vamos a hacer? _ pregunto una mujer rubia de unos hermosos ojos de color verde muy preocupada por el bienestar de su hijo, la Reina Emile

_rogar porque Adrien este bien y sepa defenderse_ dijo sin más mirando por la ventana esperando que nada malo pasara a su único hijo.

En el castillo del reino de la creación se encontraban unos jóvenes entrenando con espada ferozmente unos más experimentados que otros

_vamos princesa en el campo de batalla las personas no son justas_ dijo burlón un rubio quien tenía acorralada a Marinette prácticamente pared y una espada

_habla la experiencia o el arrogante príncipe? _ pegunto Marinette intentando empujar lejos a su oponente

_ ¡SE ACABO EL TIEMPO! _ grito un hombre desde lejos mirando el desempeño de estos jóvenes_ muy bien hecho a todos, pero Princesa …le falta velocidad y seguridad_ dijo mientras la miraba muy seriamente era a quien más corregía por su propia seguridad el entrenador tenía miedo de que algo malo le pasara por no saber defenderse sola, no solo por ser su princesa sino porque la chica había gano un lugar en los corazones de todo el reino.

_eso es cierto eres algo lenta_ se burló Adrien hasta que fue interrumpido por el instructor con una mano

_Príncipe Adrien …no pierda oportunidades me di cuenta que pudo acabar con la princesa muy fácilmente_ y así como miro a Marinette miro a Adrien quien ella se burlaba por a verle llamado la atención de igual forma_ es todo por hoy vuelvan mañana a medio día_ dijo alejándose de todos los jóvenes desapareciendo por una puerta del salón de entrenamiento

_Princesa le gustaría darme el honor de tener un paseo por los jardines antes de la cena _ le sugirió Adrien mientras se limpiaba las gotas de sudor en su cuello con una toalla, mirándola de forma tranquila para muchos amigable, pero Adrien sabia ocultar bien sus sentimientos

_Con gusto su alteza, lo estaré esperando en los jardines principales _ respondió alejándose de el con una pequeña reverencia respondida por el príncipe, cuando ya estuvo en el pasillo fue interceptada por empleadas del castillo y su queridísima prima Briggette

_Marinette en serio saldrás con él? _ pregunto Briggette en forma de secreto que solo escucharon las dos empleadas algo curiosas de cómo podría salir esto

_mi madre quiere que me lleve mejor con el así que por que no_ dijo divertida caminando más rápido que las demás con un intento de evitar más preguntas por parte de cada una de ellas

_pues para eso huele a compromiso en un futuro_ hablo Ester la más seria de las dos empleadas

_c…como crees sabes que mi madre no haría algo como eso o sí? _ se preguntó Marinette mientras observaba la mirada tan calmada de Ester dando a entender que tal vez si era posible

_ imposible recuerden es tiempo de guerra y no creo _ empezó a decir Mylen un poco nerviosa puesto que sus palabras no ayudaban en nada, y mientras ellas trataban ese asunto Marinette se fue sin decirles nada con solo pensar en la palabra matrimonio no ayudaba en nada, entro a su alcoba quien la esperaba ya tikki con un baño listo, perfecto para despejarse de cualquier pensamiento

_princesa su baño está listo, permítame ayudarle con su armadura_ sin poder protestar tikki empezó a desvestir a Marinette lo más rápido que podía algo muy extraño para ella

_tikki no crees que estas muy acelerada _ le dijo Marinette con los brazos alzados mientras le quitaba la parte de la armadura del torso

_tal ves será por qué me entere de su cita con el príncipe Adrien_ dijo muy feliz y totalmente entusiasmada haciendo que Marinette solo suspirara y se dejara llevar por el entusiasmo de su sirvienta personal, una vez terminada todo el arreglo de su baño y el vestuario del que tenía que llevar el cual consistía en un hermoso vestido de color rosa no tan esponjoso donde las mangas le llegaban hasta los codos y un escote digno de una princesa, con el cabello recogido en una coleta dejando mechones en los lados de su rostro, se miro al espejo y realmente tikki se había lucido con su vestuario

_bueno gracias tikki parezco que voy a un baile de gala_ comento con sarcasmo mientras se seguía mirando al espejo gigante de su habitación

_es una cita así que es adecuado_ comento orgullosa de cómo se veía la princesa puesto que ni en los bailes se había visto tan linda mejor dicho tan hermosa

_bueno al menos me ayudara en esconder un arma_ dijo un poco bajo mientras guardaba en una espada en uno de los costados del vestido haciendo que no se notara para nada_ y por cierto no es una cita tikki, bueno me voy_ dijo mientras salía no mirando hacia atrás de haberlo hecho hubiera visto la mirada preocupante de tikki y una lagrima que recorrió su mejilla algo muy normal para ella, pero no para los demás,

Llego más rápido de lo que ella había pensado mirando a los alrededores del jardín y encontrarlo a quien le había dado esa invitación mirar las rosas del lugar rápidamente se acercó dándose a presentar con un carraspeo de la garganta

_oh disculpe no la había visto_ dijo Adrien volteando y mirándola con esa mirada tan seria de siempre, pero cálida a la vez

_no tiene qué, le gustaría caminar un poco _ le pregunto Marinette indicando con la mano a que dirección

_será un placer princesa_ le respondió mientras tomaban marcha a un lugar inespecífico

_por favor no me digas princesa, solo Marinette_ odiaba ese titulo, no le gustaba para nada menos cuando ambos lo portaban

_en ese caso también llámame por mi nombre_

_no le parece raro esta unión asi de la nada y con nosotros involucrados_ le dijo Marinette mirándola un poco seria a lo posible que sea su respuesta, pero el solo la miro con una sonrisa tan misteriosa y unos ojos tan cálidos que hizo que su corazón se moviera un poco

_así que también lo ha pensado, siéndole sincero, la palabra matrimonio se me vino a la cabeza cuando me mando a este reino_ le respondió ya mirando hacia enfrente no le gustaba admitir nada pero pensar en un futuro con ella le ponía curioso y temeroso

_supongo que es lo que va pasar, un matrimonio forzado para por fin tener paz por algún tiempo_ respondió Marinette algo cabizbaja no queriendo creer lo que estaba pasando, pero extraños ruidos se empezaban a oir detrás del muro que separaba el castillo del pueblo así como gritos de personas

_ ¿qué está pasando? _ pregunto Adrien mirando hacia arriba como se veía una luz anaranjada indicando el fuego que consumía el pueblo de la creación lo más posible

_ ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO? _ grito la princesa mirando como algunos soldados de la creación peleaban contra los de la destrucción _ ¡TRAICION! _ grito la princesa mientras sacaba la espada de su vestido apuntando a Adrien

_espera ¿crees que es mi culpa? _ pregunto totalmente enojado por la supuesta acusación _yo no he hecho nada_ se defendió mientras se alejaba de la princesa sacando una espada de su traje

_en guardia traidor_ sin esperar a su respuesta la princesa ataco al príncipe logrando herirlo en el brazo

_espera ¡espera! _ sin esperar Marinette volvió a atacarlo pero el en un movimiento rápido logro quitarle el arma y acorralarla en el suelo evitando que se levantara

_ ¡déjame, voy acabar contigo! _ Marinette no quería darse por vencida tan fácilmente quería atacarlo y asesinarlo por traición algo que no había pensado que sucedería y ella pensando que sus padres querían casarlos, pero traición es lo único que querían

_acaso no te das cuenta, solo mira a los soldados de mi reino sus movimientos son inhumanos_ le dijo en voz baja logrando que Marinette mirara a la entrada y efectivamente aquellos movimientos no eran de humanos comunes más por el hecho de que tenían heridas que dejarían a cualquiera fuera de combate

_ es cierto, pero por qué? _ respondió más tranquila haciendo que Adrien se levantara y la ayudara a ella a levantarse también

_ven escondámonos_ susurro mientras se escondía atrás de unos arbustos _los soldados de tu reino están volviéndose como ellos_ le dijo mientras observaba como pasaba como una plaga o enfermedad

_debemos movernos andando_ sin esperar respuesta arrastro a Adrien al interior del castillo abriendo pesadillos secretos llegando victoriosamente a la torre donde le daba vista todo incluso al pueblo _ no…no puede ser_ la mirada de Marinette se tornó triste y derramo lagrimas mirando como las hermosas casas se destruían por el fuego y el cómo las personas corrían desesperadas _ d..debemos hacer algo _ Marinette ya se encontraba en trance puesto que los esfuerzos de su madre se habían venido hasta el suelo

_no podemos lo que necesitamos es encontrar a los culpables de esta tragedia_ respondió Adrien mirando igual con horror el paisaje que hace horas era hermoso, pero ahora eran cenizas

_oh por los dioses…¡mi madre!_ sin esperarlo corrió dentro del castillo a toda velocidad ignorando el desastre de este lo que importaba era llegar con su madre

_princesa… ¡PRINCESA! _ gritaba Adrien corriendo detrás de ella, sin esperarlo ella corrió y corrió hasta que llego a la alcoba de su madre encontrando todo desordenado, al ver esto solo logro que ella se desesperara y corriera a la salida observando como su madre estaba encadenada lista para ser ejecutada en la entrada por un hombre extraño y musculoso

_ ¡NO …ALTO! _ grito desesperado en la entrada

_espera es demasiado tarde_ antes de que Marinette saliera a la entrada la atrapo de la cintura mirando al igual que ella como el hacha atravesaba su cuello terminando con la vida de la reina,

_¡NO!_ soltó un grito tan potente que logro tener la atención de todos incluso de los que estaban peleando, con un golpe se libró de Adrien corriendo a una velocidad increíble superior a la de los mejores

_ ¡MARINETTE espera! _ grito Adrien corriendo detrás de ella, a lo cual miro como ella atacaba a los soldados intentando llegar al cuerpo inerte de su madre, los gritos de dolor de la princesa se mezclaron con los de su pueblo, fallo intentando llegar al hombre enorme el asesino de su madre

_como se atreven_ dijo demasiado furiosa a las personas que estaban ahí ya estaba aprisionada por dos soldados y un hombre delgado con un traje de color morado y un bastón con el cual utilizo para levantar más el rostro de Marinette

_mi nombre es Hawk Moth Soberano del reino de la manipulación y próximo rey de todos los reinos _ respondió este con arrogancia mientras des fundaba una espada del bastón _y para conseguirlo tú debes de morir_ y sin más le clavo la espada en el abdomen de la princesa provocando que esta escupiera poca sangre por la espada en su abdomen, para Adrien todo paso muy lento y sin un arma su única opción era pelear a mano limpia

_¡MARINETTE!_ corrió Adrien con todas sus fuerzas dando un puñetazo fallando y dando en el suelo el cual se destruyó para sorpresa de todos y del mismo Adrien ganando tiempo y llevándose a Marinette antes de quedar atrapados en la devastada tierra donde estaban

_así que el principito descubrió su valioso don_ dijo sin más para desvanecerse junto con todos los presentes e incluso el cadáver de la reina al cual solo dejado un simple pañuelo perteneciente a ella

Mientras Adrien corría con el cuerpo de la princesa a las afueras del castillo alejándose de todos llegando a un pequeño riachuelo descansando al fin

_pero que fue eso_ susurro mientras recordaba lo sucedió hace unos minutos y miro su mano como si de esta tuviera la respuesta

_quien está ahí? _ se escuchó atrás de donde estaba el y Marinette, Adrien por alguna razón se sentía cansado, para el ya estaban perdidos pensó que eran alguno de esos soldados poseídos

__ mi vista se está perdiendo_ _ pensó de forma inquieta Adrien mientras miraba a la persona que estaba ahí, sin poder evitarlo Adrien perdió el conocimiento cayendo en el suelo cerca de la princesa que se seguía desangrando por la herida

_pe…pero si son los príncipes!_ dijo una chica rubia muy alterada

_están heridos curemos a ambos rápido_

**espero les guste, se que el desarrollo paso demasiado rapido pero no sabia como desglosarlo jejeje pero espero que lo disfruten **

**gracias por sus comentarios:**

**Emely-nya, tranquila esos tendran mas interac ciones**

**manu, no le entendi muy bien a tu comentario pero Felix lo veo como un personaje mas que puede ser tanto villano o un heroe**


	4. Capitulo 3 El dolor de las heridas

**Capítulo 3 El dolor de heridas**

_En el capitulo anterior …._

__¡MARINETTE!_ corrió Adrien con todas sus fuerzas dando un puñetazo fallando y dando en el suelo el cual se destruyó para sorpresa de todos y del mismo Adrien ganando tiempo y llevándose a Marinette antes de quedar atrapados en la devastada tierra donde estaban_

__así que el principito descubrió su valioso don_ dijo sin más para desvanecerse junto con todos los presentes e incluso el cadáver de la reina al cual solo dejado un simple pañuelo perteneciente a ella_

_Mientras Adrien corría con el cuerpo de la princesa a las afueras del castillo alejándose de todos llegando a un pequeño riachuelo descansando al fin_

__pero que fue eso_ susurro mientras recordaba lo sucedió hace unos minutos y miro su mano como si de esta tuviera la respuesta_

__quien está ahí? _ se escuchó atrás de donde estaba el y Marinette, Adrien por alguna razón se sentía cansado, para el ya estaban perdidos pensó que eran alguno de esos soldados poseídos_

__ mi vista se está perdiendo _ pensó de forma inquieta Adrien mientras miraba a la persona que estaba ahí, sin poder evitarlo Adrien perdió el conocimiento cayendo en el suelo cerca de la princesa que se seguía desangrando por la herida_

__pe…pero si son los príncipes!_ dijo una chica rubia muy alterada _

__están heridos curemos a ambos rápido_ _

.

.

.

_Chloe atiende al príncipe yo me encargo de la princesa_ hablo el chico mirando con preocupación a su acompañante, no llevaba muchos días en este reino de hecho no llevaba mas de un año recorriendo todas esas tierras.

_entendido_ vio como la chica alejaba al príncipe de la princesa, al parecer no tenia nada de malo solo estaba durmiendo.

El chico examino las heridas que tenia pero la mas grave fue la que estaba en su abdomen mas bien era la única que tenia_ tendre que utilizar eso_ susurro mientras desgarraba el vestido de la chica y su ropa del interior para dejar a la vista una herida muy profunda, su pulso estaba demasiado débil era cuestión de actuar rápido o ella moriría, miro a su acompañante la cual tenia la vista en el príncipe buscando heridas asi que no había riesgo de utilizarlo, puso su mano encima de la herida y de esta emano un brillo purpura curando la herida tardando unos minutos cerrando sin dejar ninguna cicatriz.

_vamos Chloe regresemos a la cabaña o la revuelta nos alcanzara_ dijo mirando los muros del castillo donde se escuchaban gritos de mujeres y hombres siendo asesinados, lo único que pudo hacer fue apretar sus puños, mirando en otra dirección odiaba sentirse inútil ante esa situación.

Pov Marinette

Sentía la oscuridad a mi alrededor, sentía miles de emociones en mi interior pero ¿Por qué? Asi como sentía mi cuerpo tan débil, como si estará en una especie de lago flotando y sintiendo como poco a poco me empiezo a hundir en este con solo una imagen reproduciéndose una y otra vez su madre la reina Sabine siendo ejecutada en la entrada del castillo junto a una risa malévola para después estar borroso, tenía que despertar, tenía que saber que le había pasado, su ultimo recuerdo ver una espada atravesarla y el color de su sangre, desde ahí todo se había vuelto oscuridad.

_princesa _ alguien me llama, ¿Quién, quien es el que me llama?

_princesa Marinette_ no me digas princesa, no lo merecía no pude defender a mi gente de la crueldad.

_MARINETTE_ el grito de alguien logro que abriera los ojos, mi vista se encontraba borrosa, pero tras un par de parpadeos logre ver un techo de madera indicando que estaba en la casa de algún extraño

_Princesa gracias a los dioses que has despertado pensé que jamás lo harías_ para mi sorpresa un chico de cabellos negros y ojos cafés me miraba con mucha preocupación, el era mi salvador

_que fue lo que me paso y donde está el príncipe Adrien? _ pregunto lo más audible que pude mi cuerpo me dolía con solo respirar hacia que doliera todo mi cuerpo

_él está en la habitación continua, aunque algo desorientado, pero dime que tal está usted? _ el chico me pregunto demasiado formal como odiaba eso, formalidades más cuando aparentaban ser de mi misma edad y peor aun cuando se trataba de personas mayores

_deja las formalidades por favor_ las lagrimas salían de mis ojos trate de detenerlas pero el recuerdo de ver a mi madre siendo decapitada enfrente mio no ayudaba en nada sumándole con el dolor corporal _no pude hacer nada…..mi mamá mis amigos Tikki todos han muerto por mi debilidad_ se recriminaba ella misma no importándole quien estuviera presente pues sabia que había perdido y aun no empezaba con esta guerra

Pov normal

Sus sollozos no eran tan fuertes pero lo suficiente para ser escuchados por su salvador, tenía cuatro días sin despertar pero de repente empezó a balbucear que pensó que podría estar en problemas o que talvez necesitaba alguna otra cosa, trato de despertarla hablándole bajo peor lo único que funciono fue un grito algo curioso a su opinión.

_vamos sécate …esas lagrimas, no van con tu lindo rostro_ dijo una voz al otro lado del cuarto un rubio que se sostenia muy aduras penas pues el cansasio dominaba su cuerpo pero con todo eso fue hasta donde estaba Marinette para sentarse en esa cama muy diferente a la que estaban acostumbrados _esto aun no acaba tu pueblo te necesita_ le susurro mientras con mucho esfuerzo la tomaba en sus brazos para que pudiera descargar todo sufrimiento que la atormentaba

_pero no pude salvar a nadie_

_¿y tu pueblo no son nadie?_ le interrogo mientras la miraba a los ojos

_No, pero…tengo miedo y si no soy un buen gobernante y ¿si no detengo esta guerra? _ se cuestionaba mirándolo de nuevamente con temor más por el reino que por ella y por supuesto por la guerra que ya estaba cerca de ellos

_es normal que tengas miedo, pero tienes mi apoyo, como representante del Reino de la destrucción tienes totalmente mi apoyo _ le dijo mientras ponía su mano en el pecho y le sonreía con mucha ternura

_a bueno sus majestades yo los dejo por unos momentos ….a solas ..a si me necesitan estare afuera- les dijo el pelinegro caminando torpemente a la salida pues esta charla se estaba volviendo muy intima como para que el la escuchara

-espera…¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ pregunto Marinette haciéndolo detener a medio camino

_Soy Hiro Hamada su majestad_ le respondió haciendo una reverencia para salirse de la habitación

_es un buen chico y sin duda un gran aliado no lo crees_ afirmo Adrien mientras miraba a Marinette ya mas relajado pues ella se había tranquilizado sus emociones se veían menos a flote

_supongo que le causamos demasiados problemas, pero si es muy buena persona_ su mirada estaba perdida en la nada tena demasiadas interrogantes y una nueva emoción en su corazón era cierto que estaba dolida, pues había perdido a su querida madre y tal vez a muchos amigos que no lograrían salir y aunque no lo quisiera admitir lo mas posible es que Tikki estuviera muerta pero desde la caminata con su aliado había sentido su estomago revolverse pensó que le había caído mal la comida pero el que la estuviera ayudando y dando su apoyo ante todo y mas por verla en sus momentos de debilidad le hizo sobresaltar su corazón, su mirada tal vez no lo decía pero algo en su interior comenzaba a formarse

_debemos ir a mi reino, estoy seguro que encontraras asilo y una estrategia para liberar al reino de la creación_ le dijo mientras se volvia a levantar Adrien

_supongo que tienes razón…escuchas eso?_ su habla no era muy alta pero fuera de esa casa se escuchaba muchas personas acercarse y sobre todo se escuchaban armados, Adrien se asomo por la ventana que se enc9ontraba cerca estaba sucia pero se veía, examino en todas partes parecía que estaba en una colina hasta que logro ver una bandera del reino de la creación junto con el símbolo de "Hawk Moth"

_¿quien es?_ pregunto mientras veía como Adrien se agachaba

_nuestros enemigos_ dijo de la nada alarmando a Marinette, sin duda esto no iba a ser bueno, vieron como Hiro entraba a presurado

_necesito que se escondan_ antes de esperar la respuesta abrió dos lugares de la pared donde no se sabia que había un refugio asi que tomo a Marinette en brazos y se acerco a uno de los escondites que estaba detrás de un estante _por favor no hagas ruido o podrían descubrirte_

_pero…por qué…que sucedió? _ le pregunto mientras entraba al escondite pequeño mirando con miedo de que a quien la había apuñalado la encontró sus enemigos

_te acusaron de traición al reino por asesinar a la reina_ le dijo cerrando la pequeña puerta sin esperar respuesta de ella

En su mente solo se repetía lo mismo que había dicho aquel joven de cabello tan negro como la noche, ella una traidora y lo peor aún ella asesina de su propia madre, pero que era lo que sucedía?

**Gracias por leer enserio perdonen la demora pero aqui esta no es muy largo pero espero les guste**

**manu: Gracias por tu comentariono sabria decirte si en algun futuro haga una historia sobre AdrienxKagami o MarinettexFelix pero puede que si puede que no **

**Emely-nya: Gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capitulo te haya resuelto esa duda si era una ilusion o no jejeje **


	5. capítulo 4 no estarás sólo

**Los cuatro maestros**

**Ningún Perdóname me pertenece sólo la historia****.**

* * *

**.****.****Capítulo 4 no volverás a estar solo nunca más.**

.

.

En el capítulo anterior

_¿quien es?_ pregunto mientras veía como Adrien se agachaba_

__nuestros enemigos_ dijo de la nada alarmando a Marinette, sin duda esto no iba a ser bueno, vieron como Hiro entraba a presurado_

__necesito que se escondan_ antes de esperar la respuesta abrió dos lugares de la pared donde no se sabia que había un refugio asi que tomo a Marinette en brazos y se acerco a uno de los escondites que estaba detrás de un estante _por favor no hagas ruido o podrían descubrirte__

__pero…por qué…que sucedió? _ le pregunto mientras entraba al escondite pequeño mirando con miedo de que a quien la había apuñalado la encontró sus enemigos_

__te acusaron de traición al reino por asesinar a la reina_ le dijo cerrando la pequeña puerta sin esperar respuesta de ella_

_En su mente solo se repetía lo mismo que había dicho aquel joven de cabello tan negro como la noche, ella una traidora y lo peor aún ella asesina de su propia madre, pero que era lo que sucedía?_

.

.

.

vamos Príncipe Adrien escóndase aquí y no haga un ruido mi amiga Chloe está distrayéndolos intentaremos alejarlos así que esté preparado para todo_ le dijo mientras cerraba aquella entrada donde se escondia

ten cuidado_ le dijo mientras se escondía rogando que no los descubrieran mientras Hiro dejaba todo como si no hubiera nadie más que él y Chloe

espero que todo salga bien_ se dijo dándose ánimos golpeándose las mejillas para tranquilizar sus nervios, su mente lo traicionaba con recuerdos pasados poniéndolo aún más nervioso eso era malo muy malo

Señorita deje pasar a la ley para inspeccionar la cabaña_ hablo un hombre alto intimidando a Chloe haciendo que soltara un bufido

permita que limpie un poco la sangre como vera el curandero tiene un poco sucio_ dijo rápido mirando hacia el interior

habrá esta puerta_ exigió un hombre, el más alto y como se veía las medallas que llevaba él era un capitán

buenos días, claro les abriré la puerta, pero a qué se debe esta inspección forzada_ les dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para abrir completamente la puerta dejando ver utensilios donde claramente se veía que habían curado a alguien recientemente.

Las noticias vuelan, más si son trágicas _ dijo calmadamente el Capitán mirando cada rincón de la casa_ y un curandero casi siempre es el primero en enterarse_ dijo el posible capitán mirando con intriga al joven su mirada le era muy intimidante y un poco de miedo

lamento informarle que no sé qué noticia habla _ Hiro sabía que si mostraba un apiste de duda todo terminaría su plan fallaría y tal vez terminaría muerto

supongo que el vagabundo le tomo más tiempo de lo cree, el reino está en crisis, la princesa cometió traición, y mato a la reina gracias al reino de la manipulación lograron frustrar su malévolo plan, pero escapo por órdenes de la princesa Lila la traidora debe ser arrestada y la mayor prioridad encontrar al príncipe Adrien _ le dijo dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes _una víctima más, jamás imagine que esa Mujer hiciera semejante cosa y pensar que siempre se mostró amable con todos_ el gran Hombre soltó un bufido mientras desviaba la vista del chico muchos no lo podían creer pero saber que su princesa era un monstruo les partía el corazón

valla que usted es muy deductivo_ dijo Hiro volteándose dándole la espalda a los guardias _ realmente no fue un vagabundo más bien era un cazador que se peleó con un animal salvaje, pero dejando eso de lado lamento mucho esto pero no sé nada de lo que sucedió en el castillo_ sus nervios estaban a casi nada de explotar él se consideraba una persona tranquila, tenía una inteligencia sobre humana o eso le habían dicho pero desde la muerte de sus padres y hermano el dejo a un lado su inteligencia y sus emociones por igual, pero ahora esta situación lo iba a dejar algo más que problemas, porque de dos años sin sentir nada de repente sentía que todas sus emociones saldrían tal vez era porque su vida corría peligro

no hay rastros de ella capitán, ni del príncipe_ le dijo un hombre después de salir de la habitación donde tenían escondida a Marinette, tenía suerte que ese soldado era más despistado que su amiga Chloe

estaremos contando contigo curandero, RETIRADA! _ dijo en voz alta el capitán algo en su voz sentía que decepción de algún modo?, todos los hombres salieron cerrando la puerta para luego escuchar a los caballos galopar colina abajo

supongo que esta vez me salve, _ dijo por fin Hiro mientras soltaba un sonoro suspiro _Chloe ve asacar a Marinette de ese escondite_ le dijo mientras él se sentaba en el suelo, mirando por la ventana ya más relajado ante lo que había sucedido claro que el sabio de lo que ocurrió en el castillo sabía perfectamente cada detalle y algo en su interior le decía que tenía que ayudar a resolver todo ese problema

¿qué es lo que está pasando? Ella una traidora, lila siendo buena persona algo aquí no cuadra_ dijo Adrien saliendo del escondite donde estaba sentándose en la cama que estaba ahí sujetándose el cabello de cierta forma desesperada

esto es algo que no debemos pasar por alto, el capitán dijo que el reino de la manipulación detuvo esta supuesta traición pero el día que mataron a mi madre y me intentaron matar, dijo que el seria el soberano de todos los reinos Ha..Hawk Moth el soberano del reino de la manipulación _ para Marinette estar en ese pequeño cuarto que era demasiado extraño escuchar todo el ruido del exterior, todo era extraño por que el reino de la manipulación la culparía si supuestamente para el ella ya estaba muerta

no sé qué es lo que está pasando, pero a como he reunido las pruebas, esto es un complot ya antes se tenían problemas con ese reino porque ahora su puestamente detienen tu traición e intentan detener problemas con tu padre? _ dijo de la nada Hiro mirando los príncipes y Chloe quien se mantuvo en silencio todo el tiempo analizaba cada una de las cosas que estaban pasando algo ya familiar para ella

creo que la respuesta es tan obvia, los reinos más poderosos son el de la creación y destrucción derrocando o apoderándose de estos dos el reino de ilusión será vencido en menos de un día para luego ir por el ultimo reino, el Reino *portento_ dijo como si nada pues realmente ella ya había pasado por situaciones similares al que ellos no tenían nada de experiencia Marinette por su parte tenía sus sospechas sobre esto, pero pensando bien del cómo había iniciado esta disputa en los reinos era algo ya incluso olvidado _debemos advertirle a tu padre Adrien, esto se puede detener_ Chloe estaba asustada los recuerdos de hace tiempo volvían y no quería volver a repetir todos esos sucesos

¿cuánto tiempo toma para llegar al reino de la destrucción?_ pregunto Hiro a Adrien mientras se levantaba tal ves podían detener la futura masacre que se acercaba

en carruaje son 20 días y a pie supongo que será a más de dos meses completos o incluso mas _ dijo más decepcionado que ilusionado había olvidado cuanto tiempo le tomo llegar hasta el reino de la creación prácticamente cruzo todo el continente un martirio a su parecer

supongo que una carreta nos puede ayudar, Chloe y yo los acompañaremos para asegurarnos que lleguen a salvo no lo crees asi Chloe?_ respondió Hiro mientras salía de la casa mirando a lo lejos

ah, digo por su puesto no creerán que los dejare irse a si tan fácilmente si saber que han llegado bien_ respondió Chloe moviendo su cabello levantando la cabeza y cruzando su brazo de cierta forma mandona

¿nos ayudaran? _ primero los curaban y ahora los ayudarían a volver acaso esos chicos eran unos ángeles Marinette no podía más y sin poder evitarlo una lagrimas resbalaron por su mejilla mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios

vamos princesita no hay necesidad de llorar, para personas de tu linaje es totalmente ridículo llorar_ dijo Chloe mirándola seriamente no le gustaba lidiar con el llanto _ si me disculpa saldré unos momentos_ sin más salió arrastrando a Hiro con ella mientras Adrien y Marinette se quedaban dentro de la casa Chloe y Hiro se alistarían para su viaje un largo viaje

cr…crees que logremos detener esta guerra? _ pregunto Chloe más triste por lo que se aproximaba

vamos a detener esto, sé que tienes miedo Chloe, pero no dejare que esto vuelva a pasar entendido_ Hiro sabía que Chloe había pasado por algo similar a el así que desde que se conocía se hicieron grandes amigos y lo único que podía hacer por ella era abrazarla aun si no era correspondido no dejaría que su amiga le pasara algo malo, mientras dentro de la casa…

en verdad ¿es muy largo el camino a tu reino? _ pregunto Marinette un poco intrigada pues ella no había salido más allá de su reino así que desconocía totalmente el mundo

bueno si fuéramos por la parte del bosque encantado sería peor tardaríamos mas de un año en cruzarlo, pero iremos por los reinos cruzando el de la ilusión y lamentablemente manipulación_ dijo mientras miraba su mano con poco interés sus heridas ya no importaban ahora solo quedaba seguir adelante y evitar más mentiras y desgracias.

será un largo viaje_

Continuara….

* * *

**Portento= milagroso, o prodigioso**

.

.

**lamento la demora pero aquí está el capítulo espero no taradar en subir los que siguen****comentarios :**

**Emely-nya: si así es Hito estará en este universo que voy creando tal vez no sea el único****.****.****.**

**Gracias por leer**


	6. Capítulo 5 un bosque encantado parte I

**Los cuatro maestros**

**los personajes no me pertenecen sólo la historia**

**Capítulo 5**

**Un bosque encantado parte 1**

* * *

bueno para empezar necesitaremos provisiones para el viaje _ empezó a decir Hiro mientras caminaba enfrente de su amiga y los príncipes _tambien necesitaremos dinero y medicinas y que decir el transporte seguro ah y claro armas para todos_ todos veian como Hiro empezaba a enumerar un sin de cosas que necesitarían

bueno nosotros no tenemos dinero pero supongo que el vestido y las joyas que traia nos pueden servir_ menciono Marinette pues aunque el vestido que llevaba estaba apuñalado y algo sucio se podía usar los adornos o eso ella pensaba

eso es absurdo no podemos tomar sus cosas como limosnas_ hablo Chloe fingiendo molestia por el comentario de la princesa sabia que no estaba en un lugar de rechazar ayuda pero no le agrado la idea de vender esos objetos tan valiosos

tranquila Chloe no es limosna es solo que ya han hecho demasiado por nosotros y aparte vestir ropas menos costosas seria mejor para mi_ Marinette no podía creerlo, pero era lindo ver como Chloe se preocupaba por ellos claro a su modo

bueno dejando eso de lado quisiera preguntarles algo_ Hiro sabia que la mayoría de las personas de la realeza no sabia pelear pero había escuchado que ellos si pues no sabían que es lo que podría pasar _¿que tan bien saben pelear?_

a... se manejar la espada y un poco de combate cuerpo a cuerpo_ dijo Adrien mirando con curiosidad a Hiro para cambiarla a preocupación a Marinette pues el poco tiempo que la observo en pelea ella era torpe en ese aspecto

a…a yo manejo un poco la espada pero me falta dominarla al cien y casi nada cuerpo a cuerpo_ ante sus respuesta Hiro los miro un poco serio pues eso seria un problema por si un bandido los atacaba o peor si algunos soldados los encontraba y tratarían de matarla y llevarse al principe, sin decir nada entro a la casa tardando solo unos minutos para salir con unas espadas con madera entregandole una a cada uno.

quiero ver que tan hábiles son, asi que atáquenme los dos_ señalo a Marinette y a Adrien con la espada de madera dejando sorprendidos a ambos pues no sabían que ese chico de apariencia débil sabia utilizar la espada

-pero somos dos contra uno_ cuestiono Marinette preocupada por el chico

eres muy linda preocupándote por mi pero te aseguro que nada malo va pasar_ y como si nada Hiro tomo una postura muy relajada a comparación de sus oponentes quienes se pusieron en guardia.

Chloe había visto luchar a Hiro muy pocas veces, pero con eso le bastaronn para saber que el sabia mas que defenderse pero nunca lo había visto tan relajado, era comprensible es lo que pensó pues no era lo mismo unos ladrones o mercenarios a alguien de la realeza y tal como se quedo mirando el resultado fue lo que esperaba. Los príncipes fueron derrotados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos fueron derribados con solo un movimiento

son débiles que desilusión _ Hiro la miraba como ambos estaban en el suelo adoloridos

¿como hiciste eso?_ pregunto Adrien levantándose del suelo había escuchado de maestros que enseñaban el arte de manejar la espada pues eran maestros de esa arma pero existían personas, personas que eran letales no solo eran expertos eran verdaderos especialistas en las espadas pensó que era una leyenda pero ahora

la respuesta es fácil_ miro hacia el cielo y cuando bajo la mirada_ entrenamiento hasta romper mis huesos _ una sonrisa torcida se asomaba en su rostro algo que no debía estar más feliz que triste

solo eso…no me lo creo_ Adrien tenia miedo de alguien que se viera mas débil que sus conocidos y mas que el ya se consideraba un maestro en el manejo de la espada pero este joven le indico lo contrario

Les enseñare a manejar una espada como se debe, tienen buena postura pero dudan en el momento de ataques y ni que hablar de sus reflejos no están mal pero aun asi son muy lentos para algunas cosas_ Hiro les explicaba mirándolos serio sabia que eran pesimos casi al nivel de Chloe cuando se encontraron

¿nos curas y ahora nos entrenas, eres alguien …un santo?_ Marinette estaba confundida como alguien podía ser tan amable con unos desconocidos _ es posible ser tan amable_ la conmoción no podía dejarla como poder agradecerle a tan amable joven

si puedo hacer lo posible para ayudar a la gente hare lo que pueda no importa las consecuencias_ sus palabras calaban en sus inocentes corazones pero por que_no importa que sean de la realeza, son personas al fin de cuentas son personas_ para muchos el rango social influía demasiado pero para Hiro saber como era el temperamento, la actitud y la bondad que había en sus corazones es lo único que le importa por que existía gente que no tenia nada pero valia mucho y los que tenían mucho no valían nada

bueno espero Hiro que en el transcurso del camino los entrenes no quiero perder mucho tiempo_ Chloe entendí lo importante del entrenamiento pero por alguna razón sabia que encontraría muchos problemas en el camino

a claro tienes razón, que tal si vamos a comprar las provisiones para el viaje?_ sugirió Marinette pues no le gustaba estar de inútil siempre era lo mismo cuando estaba en el castillo, casi nunca la dejaban hacer nada

nos dividiremos en dos equipos, la princesa te ayudara a empacar todo lo necesario para nuestro viaje_ dijo Hiro mientras caminaba rumpo colina abajo deteniéndose justo en el árbol que se encontraban a unos metros de la casa _mientras Yo y el príncipe vamos por las provisiones al pueblo_ los equipos los pensó en forma de que se pudiera hacer un trabajo rápido no quería ir sin enseñarles como esquivar a ataques pero ellos dos llamaban mucho la atención no cualquier persona tenia el cabello de color rubio o azul azabache y claro con lo delicados que se veían seria peligro si alguien los reconoce

me parece bien, vamos enseguida o mas tarde _ la pregunta de Adrien era un poco fuera de lugar pues Hiro ya tenia un costal en manos y unos objetos para vender

mientras mas rápido mejor_

Ambos chicos caminaron colina abajo el pueblo se veía a simple vista pero se tardaba alrededor de una hora caminando

¿no te extrañaran si te vas de aquí?_ Adrien era demasiado curioso y para Hiro le era muy problemático pues odiaba a las personas curiosas eso hacia que las personas se metieran en problemas el lo sabia perfectamente

hay mas de un curandero en este pueblo, si es cierto que esta casi nada al castillo pero hay pueblos mas grandes donde hay mas guerreros tal vez mucha gente se valla a esos pueblos_ explico paciente Hiro con tal vez mas respuestas a lo que preguntaría

este reino es muy extraño, su castillo tiene vigilancia pero sus armadas están estratégicamente por todo el reino_ jamas en su vida había escuchado una estrategia en la cual el castillo y el principal pueblo estén algo desprotegidos y sus fuerzas protegiendo los alrededores

es una estrategia muy buena defender tus limites para evitar que el enemigo entre pero muy bunerable si llegan a entrar creo que en mi opinión se debe de defender ambos flancos y al mismo tiempo en un ataque atacar haciendo retroceder los enemigos_ la experiencia que tenia en batallas había hecho que dudara de la estrategia que había tomado la reina las consecuencias fueron fatales

dime loco pero había alguien que les ayudo entrar _ sabia que Marinette jamas lo admitiría pues confiaba mucho en su gente pero _...un traidor muy cercano a la reina o a la princesa, alguien que sabia que sucedia_

Es lo mas seguro pero por ahora necesitamos llegar a tu hogar para pedir apoyo_ asi que no era el único en pensar en ello, el príncipe había convivido mas con ellas y llegar a esa conclusión significaba que si había alguien detrás de ese espantoso ataque.

Pasaron la tarde comprando viveres para su viaje y demás objetos que deseguro en algún futuro necesitarían pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno quisiera y mas por el hecho de que cierto rubio llamaba la atencio demasiada para su gusto de Hiro

v_ven sígueme entremos a esa tienda nos darán muy buena recompensa por las joyas que nos dio la princesa_

crees que nos den algo?, siéndote sincero esta joya es algo pequeña no creo que valga mucho_ la diferencia de clase de ida se notaba mas por el simple hecho de que el Principe no tenia idea de cuanto valdrían esas inimaginables joyas para muchos

creeme nos darán mas que suficiente _ y sin mas camino rumbo a la casa de un viejo conocido agradecia que estaba algo retirado del mercado si no al igual que este hubiera quedado con daños casi irreparables y claro saber si realmente los estaban siguiendo, su trayecto no fue muy largo pero lo suficiente para perder a unos cuantos mirones el pueblo estaba muy destruido y muchos harian lo posible para conseguir algo de dinero y ayudar a su familia.

Se detuvieron ambos jóvenes frente aun pequeña casa a simple vista se veía un poco destruida por el paso de los años pero era un tienda con un letrero de compra y venta de objetos asi que ambos entraron

Muy buen Día están en casa_ canturreo Hiro caminando directo al mostrador, pasaron unos segundos donde solo el viento se escuchaba como golpeaba la ventana

Muy buen día cliente maravilloso_ de la nada apareció una persona detrás del mostrador con un semblante sonriente _¿en le puedo ayudar señor Hamada?_ parecía ingenuo pero al mirar sus ojos te indicaban todo lo contrario pues destellaba una malicia y …confianza?

Xavier no es necesario las formalidades, solo llamame Hiro _ las formalidades nunca le gustaron y jamas le gustaran pero en ese reino faltarle el respeto aun noble era casi la muerte segura _vine a venderle unas joyas a mi poca experiencia de ellas son valiosas_ dicho esto saco una pequeña bolsa donde tenia unas joyas entre ellas unos aretes de diamante y unas cuantas cuencas oferta de la tiara de la princesa y claro las gemas que traía la espada de Adrien.

oh pero joyas mas preciosas, ¿esta seguro de venderlas, son demasiado difíciles de conseguir?_ Xavier no lo entendía nadie en su sano juicio venderia esas valiosas joyas pues eran muy difíciles de obtener as sin embargo no se haría del rogar no importa cuanto obtendría esas joyas

me urge conseguir dinero y unos caballos _ Hiro conocía a Xavier desde que esta en ese pueblo y de eso ya tiene unos cuantos años

acaso también se ira del pueblo_ las idas del pueblo de la creación ya eran demasiados pues ya casi no quedaban recursos _ mire le daré dos caballos y 1000 monedas de oro ¿Qué le parece?_ Xabier sabia como conseguir dinero y darle casi todo su dinero se iria en la compra de esas joyas pero en lugares correctos valdrían mas

me parece perfecto pero me gustaría que agregaras unas cuantas medicinas, se que es mucho pero para ti no sera problema recuperarte_ sin mas Hiro y Xavier estuvieron haciendo tratos mientras que Adrien solo observaba la negociación nunca imagino que esas joyas tan pequeñas valieran 1000 monedas de oro y dos caballo y de mas cosas, confiaba en Hiro asi que se paseo por la tienda mirando objetos extraños hasta que se le hizo curioso una pintura de un bosque en el cual se veía criaturas que solo había escuchado ser un mito, un unicornio, un dragon, un grifo, una sirena y un elfo

veo que tiene buen ojo mi señor_ Xavier lo había traido a la realidad parecía que sus negocios con Hiro había terminado _ es una pintura del bosque encantado o como muchos le han empezado a decir el bosque maldito_ su elegante sonrisa había desaparecido para tener un semblante serio con cierto toque de miedo _ quien entra a ese bosque tienen un final atroz, espero que en su viaje no tengan que acercarse a ese maldito bosque su majestad_ le susurro lo ultimo dejando a Adrien muy sorprendido estaban perdidos de seguro le dira a la guardia real y sera el fin _ descuide su secreto esta en buenas manos_

Sin mas que decir los tres hombre fueron a la parte trasera donde les entregaron dos caballos de color negro, una especie muy hermosa a su parecer enlistaron las sillas y acomodaron las cosas

bueno es hora de irnos, Gracias por todo Xavier_

Gracias a ustedes los espero para la próxima_ ambos se despidieron mientras Hiro y Adrien calbagaban directo a la casa donde se encontraban ya listas las chicas

veo que todo esta listo, me sorprendes Chloe lograste todo en poco tiempo_ la alago Hiro mirando como la cabaña estaba vacía y la carreta esta con todas las cosas necesarias para el viaje ya solo le faltaba los caballos y el techo que era algo pesado para dos simples chicas

no era mas pequeño el carruaje?_ pregunto curioso Adrien mirando como este estaba mas grande a lo que recordaba

siéndote sincera esta carreta no es la de Hiro si no de un mercader que paso hace unas horas tenia mucho espacio y poco material_ dijo como si nada Chloe moviéndose en ambas direcciones _ me ofreció intercambiarlo por la tuya asi que acepte Ja Ja Ja_ Hiro no lo creía había cambiado su carreta con un completo desconocido sin saber si estaba en buenas condiciones o no

Oye Marinette, ¿Cómo es que terminaron tan rápido de empacar todo?_ Adrien sabia que Marinette era alguien que no se quedaba quieta eso lo pudo observar un dia como ayudaba en la cocina pero aun asi era un trabajo algo pesado y Chloe no se quedaba atrás pues igual se veía una chica frágil

fue algo que jamas pensé ver en una mujer Chloe lo único que me dejo hacer fue empacar provisiones y unos cuantos trastos lo demás lo había hecho ella_ sin duda eso era una sorpresa para el

Principe me ayudaría a poner el techo_ le pregunto Hiro apuntando al techo que estaba en el suelo, fue un poco duro poner el techo pues estaba algo pesado pero el verdadero problema era sujetarlo para que no se callera. Una vez listo el techo los caballos fueron mas fáciles pues estaban ensillados y el interior del carruaje parecía una pequeña casita móvil sin cocina claramente asi que los cuatro jóvenes se subieron listos para llegar al reino de la destrucción.

.

.

.

¡esto es ridículo, totalmente ridículo!_ los gritos de Chloe se escuchaban a lo lejos del camino ya muy alejados del pequeño pueblo o de lo que quedaba del mismo. Para Hiro era demasiado frustrante escuchar a Chloe quejarse y mas por que no llevaban un día de viaje y por el hecho de que estaba seguro en perderse de camino

tranquila Chloe no es como si se acabara el mundo o si?_ pregunto tranquilamente un joven que revisaba la rueda del carruaje donde se empezaron a transportar

¡absolutamente se acabara el mundo! Tan solo mira _ dijo mientras se señalaba el cabello mas alterada desde que ocurrió todo _ esta completamente arruinado y mi ropa esta tan sucia y mis uñas por favor están casi todas rotas_ para Chloe el estar sucia y con el cabellos arruinado era el fin del mundo su opinión de ella era que las mujeres como ella no debían de estar trabajando con lodo ni mucho menos hacer trabajos tan pesados como cortar la leña cuando tenían que hacer de comer o en el peor de los casos arreglar carretas tontas con una rueda suelta

lo siento Chloe no tendrías que hacer todo este trabajo si dejaras que Adrien y yo te ayudaras en algo_ le recriminó un poco Marinette pues en todo el camino se sentía que la trataba como una inútil y su aliado estaba segura que se sentía de la misma forma

de ninguna manera los dejare hacer semejante cosas_

Chloe estoy feliz que nos trates amablemente pero me gustaría ayudarte_ le dijo Adrien sonriendo logrando un sonrojo en la rubia logrando que asienta levemente la cabeza

Bueno mañana podremos arreglar la rueda y es muy tarde asi que armemos un pequeño campamento para pasar la noche_ sugirió mientras sacaba unos utensilios de cocina del carruaje

Adrien y yo iremos por un poco de leña al bosque_ dicho esto Marinette tomo de la mano a Adrien dirigiéndose al bosque que estaba a unos cuantos metros del carruaje

no crees que esto es como un viaje relajante?_ Adrien pregunto para romper el silencio a pesar de no ser incomodo no le gustaba estar en silencio

ah….um supongo que si no se nunca he salido del castillo y todo esto es nuevo para mi_ le dijo un poco decaída pues de seguro el había salido a muchos lugares

_"__asi que también vivio encerrada"_ la sorpresa le caía como un balde de agua fría lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreírle tiernamente _ tranquila aun que no lo parezca esto también me es nuevo pero podremos sobre llevarlo_

Ambos no lo había notado per sus manos estaba unidas mientras que la que tenían libre tenia unos cuantos leños, pasaron unos minutos mirándose a los ojos intentando conocer a la persona que tenían enfrente donde solo se debía escuchar el sonido de un bosque se escuchaba unas respiraciones tranquilas y unos latidos de unos corazones anhelantes de amor.

vamos reunamos un poco mas y regresemos_ Adrien sonrió recordando que alguien los esperaba con los leños Marinette lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir

La tarde y parte de la noche se paso con unos jóvenes compartiendo un cena deliciosa una sorpresa que la princesa supiera cocinar de ahí las risa se escuchaba un poco lejos pero la tranquilidad no se iba apagaron la fogata y alimentaron a los caballos y los cuatro jóvenes se dispusieron a dormir para mañana seguir con su camino.

En la madrugada…

Adrien despierta…..despierta hey_ Hiro movía a Adrien pues con la palabra príncipe no funciono era muy oscuro pero de la nada despertó dándose cuenta que la carreta donde dormían las chicas no estaban ni los caballo y la rueda suelta

mm…si_ hablo somnoliento Adrien levantándose con los ojos cerrados_

algo malo esta pasando el carruaje, los caballos la rueda suelta y las chicas no están_

no estas…mmm que mal_ su somnolencia aun no se iba pero después de analizarlo un poco por fin se dio cuenta

¡¿Qué?! _ grito Adrien despertando de golpe mirando a donde debería de estar el carruaje pero no había nada

tranquilo nos dejaron un rastro mira_ señalo como unas flores conducían hacia el bosque que a comparación del día el bosque se veía tenebroso y mas por la neblina _ dicen que si un bosque lo cubre la neblina en zonas bajas estas en el bosque encantado se me hace raro pues por mas que me haya perdido estaba seguro que estábamos lejos de este bosque_

quien entre en ese bosque tiene un final atroz….Marinette_

Continuara…

* * *

**Perdonen la demora pero aqui esta el capitulo espero les guste estavez lo hice un poco mas largo y perdonen las faltas de ortografia que vallan encontrando jejejeje**

**COMENTARIOS:**

**Manu: gracias por esperar espero te guste el capitulo**


	7. Capitulo 6 un bosque encantado parte II

**Los cuatro maestros **

**Capitulo 6 Un bosque encantado parte II**

__ mi pequeño gatito ven es hora de dormir_ se escucho una mujer mientras miraba como un pequeño niño saltaba en los muebles de su habitación, su risa inundaba todo el cuarto logrando sacar sonrisas en su rostro_

__pero …aun no tengo sueño_ el pequeño niño inflo sus pequeños cachetes mirando a su madre con suplica_

__trata… mañana empezaran tus clases privadas_ la mujer le hablo con amabilidad estirando su mano para que el infante la tomara y como espero asi lo hizo logrando hacer que se acueste en la gran cama para un pequeño niño_

__cuéntame un cuento mami_ suplico el niño esperando su ansiada respuesta lo único que pudo hacer la mujer fue sonreir y acobijarlo _

__esta bien pero después de esto te dormiras_ el niño asintió y se puso comodo para escuchar su relato_ este cuento es diferente a los demás no es como la creación de los reinos o como aquel hombre que conquisto los 7 mares que dicen que hay, este cuento es diferente es de un bosque…..un bosque encantado_ _

__woao…. Y que hay en el?_ _

__no te apresures mi pequeño, en este bosque habitan hadas, unicornios, dragones, y un sinfín de criaturas protegido por el guardián evitando que se pierda este hermoso bosque poniendo en sus extremos una densa niebla de la cual solo el sonido de la música te ayudara, poniendo oscuridad infinita donde un punto de luz te guiara y en donde un rio en el cual la cascada te ayudara pero cuentan que si logras pasar estos obstáculos y sufres tus peores miedos encontraras praderas de flores y arboles coloridos criaturas de las cuales no te puedas imaginar y con suerte ver el guardián elegido del bosque encantado para muchos cada prueba es muy cruel muchos dicen pero hay algo que me indica que no es asi, algo paso para tener miedo algo paso para evitar lo desconocido….- la mujer miraba en la ventana un bosque que estaba en frente del castillo oscuro para muchos pero en un pequeño lugar se veía una débil luz _

_Emily Agreste soberana del reino de la destrucción miro a su pequeño hijo dormir plácidamente habían cosas que le hacían querer ocultarlo para que jamás salga del castillo pero sabia que no era posible lo único que pidió a los espíritus protegerlo y ella advertirlo con lo creía el ser solo cuentos_

Adrien aun no entendía por que había soñado eso desde hace días y esta noche había sido igual aquel recuerdo cuando era un niño y su madre quien le conto una única vez el cuento del bosque encantado

_¿Crees que sea buena idea ir solos y peor aun desarmados?!_ sabia que Hiro sabia defenderse pero no era lo mismo a la magia a un simple ladron

_Descuida lo peor que nos pueda pasar es que nos maten de ahí en fuera solo perder la cordura o no?_ su respuesta no lo había dejado nada convencido al contrario lo dejo un poco asustado

_Aun no entiendo como se llevaron el carruaje y caballos sin que nos diéramos cuenta_

_magia supongo? Lo único que importa es encontrar a la princesa y a Chloe …siéndote sincero me preocupa que les pase algo malo_

Sus palabras ciertamente tenían efecto el también estaba preocupado por Marinette y su nueva amiga Chloe y a pesar de estar asustado debían entrar a esa niebla espesa buscando como una aguja en un pajar.

.

Pasaron minutos y ambos sentían que estaban dando vueltas en el lugar y para rematar todo eso sentían ojos encima de ellos, miradas desconocidas y hasta cierto punto aterradoras logrando que en cada chico ciertos escalofríos

_como las encontraremos esto es demasiado espeso para la vista_ Hiro se desesperaba a cada minuto que pasaba si miraba bien el suelo podía ver sus pisadas anteriores eso lo hacia rabiar de sobremanera mirando hacia todos lados intentando encontrar algo nuevo aparte de neblina se detuvieron mirando en todas direcciones Adrien por su parte recordaba cierta parte de su sueño

_un bosque donde lo cubre una densa niebla de la cual la música te ayudara_ susurro Adrien pues no estaba seguro pero las leyendas del reino fueron ciertas porque este cuento no, puso atención cerrando los ojos intentando captar cualquier sonido el cual le pueda ayudar hasta que lo escucho un sonido aparte de las respiraciones de ambos y las hojas tronar fue leve pero lo había escuchado

_¿de que estas …._ Adrien le tapo la boca señalando con un dedo que guardara silencio y fue ahí que lo escucho el sonido de unas campanas a lo lejos_ ….murmurando?_ sin mas ambos guardaron silencio y con la vista casi ciega siguieron aquellas campanas y por fin Hiro vio a lo poco que veía el suelo las pisadas del príncipe y nada mas. Caminaron por unos minutos hasta que el sonido de las campanas se hacia mas fuerte y la niebla se hacia menos espesa por fin se veian los arboles y la vegetación del lugar, un alivio para ambos chicos pues uno en particular sentia que ya o volverían a salir de ese lugar.

_¿quien diría que resultaría un bosque normal?_

_yo no creo que sea un bosque normal, digo por que estaría tan protegido para ver…solo esto_ tanto Adrien como Hiro no entendían lo que pasaba su alrededor parecía como si fuera lo de un bosque normal demasiado extraño a su parecer, Adrien camino un poco para tratar de tener una vista mejor de lo que había a su alrededor pero solo arboles enormes gigantes y majestuosos arboles

_busquemos a las chicas, si es que están aquí_ sugirió Hiro mientras avanzaba sin un punto en especifico tenia las esperanzas de encontrar a sus nuevas amigas antes de que el sol se ocultara no se había percatado que estuvieron mucho tiempo en esa espesa neblina miro hacia atrás y no podía creer que estaba atrapada en esa neblina que cierta forma se veía tenebrosa y peligrosa

_espero que no les haya pasado nada_

Ambos chicos caminaron por mas de una hora pasando por ese bosque que sin duda alguna a cada uno le trasmitía cierta tranquilidad a su manera a pesar de que sus amigas no sabían donde estaban esperaba encontrarlas lo mas pronto posible, en las copas de los arboles se veía la luz que se filtraba y el aroma que se mezclaba de la tierra y arboles se sentía fuera de ese mundo

_aun no entiendo por que le dicen bosque encantado, es cierto no se sentía como otros pero no veo nada fuera de lo normal_ Adrien siempre se preguntaba si había algo mas haya fuera que no sabia de donde venían para muchos solo fantasías de un joven príncipe que siempre estaba encerrado mirando el bosque oscuro que se observaba desde su ventana

_ ….un conocido mío siempre me dijo que viera las cosas desde otras ángulo, tal vez aun no lo vemos como tal_ Adrien vio como Hiro cambia un poco su semblante fueron segundo pero logro ver como su mirada reflejo cierta tristeza para cambiarla a una llena de seguridad algo muy extraño

_supongo que tienes razón…espera ¿Qué es eso?_ delante cerca de un árbol Adrien vio como una sombra blanca trataba de ocultarse

_es..es una ¡chica!...hay que seguirla_ Hiro nunca le había fallado su vista y a pesar de que esa sombra se veía sospechosa vio la silueta de la chica en cierta forma tenia miedo pero sus amigas lo necesitaban. Sin mas ambos empezaron a correr en dirección de esa chica misteriosa y por mas extraño que se tórnese parecía que no podían alcanzarla Hiro culpo lo cansado que se encontraba pero talvez no sea eso

_Oye ¡ESPERA!_ grito Adrien tratando de que no la perdieran de vista ya habían esquivado muchos arboles y saltado unas cuantas raíces casi cayéndose en el proceso prestando atención solo al camino no se fijaron que ya no estaban solos, corrieron por unos cuantos segundos mas cuando la vieron detenerse frente una pared

_espera no queremos lastimarte, quería preguntarte…algo_ se detuvo a media palabra pues la chica atravesó la roca como si nada _pe..pe..pero que fue eso_ su sorpresa no cavia en si

_esto es extraño_ Hiro se acerco a donde estaba ella _ ella como pudo atravesar la roca_ sin mas estiro su mano y esta lo atravesó, el casi siempre negaba la existencia de la magia pero sucesos extraños le hacían creer que no y este era uno de esos extraños sucesos _ será posible que…_ y como lo supuso atravesó la roca

_¿Hiro estas bien?_ Adrien miro como el chico analizaba lo sucedido pero jamas imagino que este atravesara la roca, _Hiro?_ volvió a preguntar eso lo empezaba asustar se acerco con cuidado _Hiro me escuchas?_ sin poder evitarlo una mano salio de la roca sujetando su camisa arrastrándolo hacia el interior habia cerrado los ojos pero al abrirlos se encontró con algo que jamás imagino, era una belleza a sus ojos, se veían hadas volar deteniéndose a mirarlos, algunos gnomos que solo había visto en libros de cuentos pero lo que mas le llamo la atención aparte de las grandes criaturas y pequeñas era sus amigas Marinette y Chloe platicar con un joven de cabellos negros con puntas azules quien tenia una guitarra tocando una melodía suave

_las encontré- Hiro se había quedado de la misma forma que Adrien sorprendido y extasiado por las criaturas que se encontraban en ese lugar

_veo que encontraron el camino joven príncipe y noble medico?_ el joven los miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro y una tranquilidad infinita en sus ojos

_Adrien, Hiro que bueno que estén bien _ les dijo Marinette quien ce acerco a ellos

_¡Marinette estaba tan asustado que te pasara algo!_ Adrien no se espero ni dos segundos cuando la estrecho entre sus brazos acariciando sus azulados cabellos los presentes como Hiro y Chloe los miraron sorprendidos mas Chloe _claro me alegro que también estés bien Chloe_ Adrien la soltó muy avergonzado con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

_Princesa me alegro que este bien sana y salva, Chloe no te paso nada mas bien no les paso nada verdad?_ Hiro fue mas sutil las miro alegre y serio ante ver que estaban en perfectas condiciones, las vio asentir con una sonrisa y ahí fue donde se percato el joven los veía con una sonrisa extraña no maliciosa pero misteriosa_ joven gracias por cuidar a nuestra amiga y a la princesa no sé cómo podría pagarle_ se expresó haciendo una reverencia

El joven solo se acercó a Hiro hasta quedar enfrente de él y lo hizo enderezarse ante su referencia _ llámame Luka y no tienes de que agradecerlo es el deber del guardián del bosque encantado protege a las personas puras que visitan el bosque y cuida de sus ciudadanos…usted joven guerrero lo entiende a la perfección a lo que me refiero, ¿no es así? _ El guardián lo miro a los ojos no creyendo que ese sujeto veía su secreto realmente es alguien sorprendente del bosque encantado _tranquilo no les diré nada claro hasta que tú les digas, solo ten cuidado ellos están más cerca de lo que crees, si no tienes cuidado volverás a como estabas antes _ sin más el guardián se dirigió a donde estaban los tres chicos que no se percataron de nada de lo que había hablado o confesado el guardián a Hiro mientras que este seguía en shock ante lo que había dicho, estaba en peligro y sus amigos de igual forma sin duda estaba en problemas, pero como solucionarlos sin revelar nada?

_joven príncipe, es un honor tenerlo en este bosque_ le saludo el Guardián mirándolo con mucha alegría

_el gusto es mío, quisiera agradecerle lo que hizo por mis amigas digo de cuidarlas_ a pesar de que ellas habían sido secuestradas posiblemente por el estar cerca y mirar sus ojos de un azul que no había visto le daba cierta tranquilidad y confianza, algo que le sorprendía un poco

_como le dije a su amigo es el deber de un guardián ser considerado y atento con sus invitados mas nobles _ su mirada poso en Marinette y en Adrien _ y claro esta proteger a sus habitantes _ su sonrisa era un misterio pero en sus ojos reflejaba algo que jamas imagino confianza y tranquilidad _por que no pasamos a comer un aperitivo les parece_ sugirió señalando a una mesa improvisada por una enorme roca plana y en ella tazas de te con un panes mientras pequeñas hadas de colores preparaban lo necesario para estar comodos

_claro me empieza a dar hambre, vamos _ Marinette se sentía demasiado bien es cierto que al despertar estaba aterrada pues no sabia como había llegado a ese sitio

Flash back

Después de haberse adentrado a la carreta tanto Chloe y Marinette no sabían si compartir la cama improvisada o hacer dos lugares para dormir

_oye te parece que durmamos juntas para ahorrar espacio y comodidad?- pregunto Marinette que a pesar de siempre estar acostumbrada a dormir en una amplia cama sabia que eso ya no seria posible y debía de dar todo de si para evitar molestias a los que la habían salvado

_supongo que por ahora estará bien pero después buscare que este mas cómoda porque esto es ridículo, totalmente ridículo_ Chloe quien sabia como era la vida de alguien de la realeza le era espantoso saber que una princesa y de tan importante reino dormiría con unas simples mantas en una carreta era horrible asi que se puso una meta de tenerla mas cómoda en el futuro.

Cuando ambas decidieron dormir jamás se imaginaron que eran separadas de ciertos chicos que estaban profundamente dormidos sin percatarse de nada, pasaron un par de horas hasta que Marinette despertó escuchando leves murmullos pero de quienes eran esos murmullos? Y para ser mas precisos tan bien la inundaba un olor agradable un olor jamás experimentado por ella salió de entre las mantas y saliendo de la carreta adaptándose a la luz parpadeando unas cuantas veces hasta que lo vio algo que jamas pensó ser posible una pequeña hada mirándola con ternura

_¡¿PERO QUE?!_ no tardo mas de dos segundos en reaccionar y posteriormente gritar cayéndose de la carreta mirando alrededor buscando a Adrien y Hiro pero no estaban sus nervios le ganaron y un miedo la invadió

_tranquila su majestad nadie le hará daño- se escucho una vos cerca de ella

_¿Do…Donde estoy, donde esta Adrien y Hiro?_ sentía miedo pero no tanto como se lo esperaba

_descuida ellos están en camino pronto el estará a tu lado_ su voz era calmada demasiado que le disipo todo miedo que estaba en su interior _ven vamos sentémonos a esperar que lleguen_ el joven camino rumbo a un tronco caído sentándose mientras Marinette se sentaba en el césped frente a el

_Podría decirme donde me encuentro?- le pregunto mirando aun sorprendida a las criaturas volando y otras tratándose de esconderse _parece un sueño

_Marinette tu te encuentras en el bosque encantado y quien esta frente a ti es el guardián de este bosque_ de la nada apareció una pequeña criatura de color rojo que tenia una cabeza grande para su cuerpo de unos profundos ojos de color azul y una mancha negra en lo que se podía decir era su frente

_ pero …que eres tu_ su color rojo la hacia sentir atraída y por algo extraño atraída a esa criatura

_no es momento de saber quien no hasta que lleguen el príncipe y compañía_ el guardián saco una guitarra como por arte de magia que empezó a tocarla de manera suave y tranquilizadora _ ¿Por qué no vas por los demás para iniciar todo mi quería amiga?_ y sin mas la pequeña criatura salió volando perdiéndose de vista de la princesa

_nunca había escuchado del bosque encantado sin duda es algo maravilloso es como un cuento de fantasía_

_vamos princesa es lo mejor que puedes decir ante lo que ves_ Chloe para ser una persona que se preocupaba mucho por la realeza no parecía impactarla lo que veían sus ojos

_no se que mas decir esto es increíble una delicia para la vista_ ambas chicas que estaban ya sentados tenían opiniones diferentes disfrutaban estar en calma escuchando la melodía que producía el guardián _espero que no les pase nada_ susurro Marinette preocupada pues algo le hacia tener miedo ante ese bosque, el guardián solo la observo sonriendo pues su noble corazón la hacia preocuparse mas a los demás que a ella misma

Fin de Flash back

Todos comenzaron a comer los pastelillos que fueron servidos por las pequeñas hadas como un dia de campo normal

_bueno ahora que la mayoría esta aquí comencemos- el guardián chasco los dedos haciendo dormir a Chloe, Marinette y Hiro dejando solo a Adrien despierto y totalmente sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar

_pero que sucede….que les paso?_ preocupado tomo a Marinette en sus brazo verificando si estaba bien al ver que tenia su pulso normal y que solo estaba durmiendo dejo escapar un suspiro de sus labios _por que los dormiste?_

_calma joven príncipe solo quería platicar contigo a solas_ de tener una mirada llena de tranquilidad cambia a una de completa seriedad y cierto punto molestia _Dime algo joven príncipe ¿Qué tan bien conoces la historia de la creación de los reinos?- su pregunta lo había dejado un poco fuera de si a que venia eso

_bueno solo se que existían poderes impresionantes como la creación, la destrucción, la ilusión y la manipulación y que cada grupo de personas quería tener todos esos poderes pero un grupo quería la paz así que en un trato cada líder tomo un poder para protegerlo y el grupo de personas que quería paz se quedo para vigilar que nadie usara ese poder de mala forma_ Adrien le conto el resumen de un cuento de niños a su parecer

_así que eso es lo que te han enseñado veo que eso es algo terrible_ dijo suspirando _ es cierto que existió poderes inimaginables y es cierto que había 5 grupos de personas pero ¿Cuál es el origen de todo es? _

_quieres decir que no nos han dicho la verdad de todo?_ pregunto algo curioso

_te contare la verdad pues ya que has despertado uno de esos poderes o me equivoco Adrien?_

_te refieres a ese día_ lo recordaba aquella ves que golpeo el suelo para salvar a Marinette de un destino terrible

_el poder de la destrucción que es parte de ti y supongo que desde ese día no lo has vuelto a activar o si?_ Adrien solo negó con la cabeza _en primer lugar desde un principio solo era un grupo de grande de personas venían de un lugar extraño mas haya de las aguas saladas en grandes barcos y el bosque que están ahora no siempre fue así, suena extraño para ti pero yo viví todo esto, todo sucedió cuando aun era un niño pequeño_ su tristeza se reflejaba en su mirada que incluso era contagioso_ mi Padre en aquel entonces era el guardián del bosque no se muy bien como pero quebranto la ley de alojar personas extrañas pero en aquel entonces el no le importo solo quizo ayudar a esas personas, pasaron meses pero esa gran multitud se había aclimatado o adaptado empezaron a destruir arboles para sus casas y no fue tan malo ayudaban con las demás criaturas era un equilibrio perfecto mi padre los guiaba con sabiduría y firmeza pero todo se arruino al descubrir el secreto_

_¿cual era el secreto?_ pregunto un poco bajo

_pues cual mas niño el de nosotros y nuestra ingenuidad_ hablo una voz un poco chillona interrumpiendo el lugar

_oh! Que espectacular, que eres? Un hada?_ pregunto Adrien mientras ce acercaba a esa pequeña criatura parecida a un gato negro con enormes ojos verdes

_son geniales las hadas pero yo soy mejor que ellas_ ante lo dicho varias hadas que estaban en el lugar le lanzaron una mirada molesta _ perdonen chicas pero es la verdad _

_Plagg no interrumpas a Luka en su historia_ le recrimino otra criatura de color rojo parecida a plagg pero de color rojo

_me alegro de que llegaran, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?_

_bueno tuve que ir muy lejos por que alguien olvido que nos reuniríamos hoy_

_Perdón terroncito estaba ocupado en ciertas cosas_ plagg lo dijo despreocupado sin ningún atisbo de arrepentimiento

_perdón que los interrumpa pero que paso cuando los descubrieron?- a pesar de que Adrien era muy paciente ya quería saber que había pasado

_deja te cuento Adrien, somos criaturas poderosas demasiado existimos mas que este bosque encantado y siempre nos manteníamos ocultos no por miedo si no por el peligro que representa nuestra presencia pero unos humanos nos engañaron fue mucho tiempo pero lo recuerdo claramente, fueron 4 humanos nos encontraron detrás de estas rocas que atravesaste hace unas horas pensamos que nos atraparían o peor aun que Plagg los haría ceniza,_ exclamo un poco divertida por el recuerdo

_en mi defensa me chantajearon e intentaron destruir nuestro hogar era natural que quisiera hacerlos cenizas _

_pensamos que eran malas personas pero no fue así con el paso del tiempo nos encariñamos de esos humanos así que les mostramos nuestro secreto no se que sucedió después en sus corazones pues querían aprender esa magia claro sin decirnos que fuera de ese muro protector empezaron a dividirse para conquistar nuestro poder todo eso fue a espaldas del guardián el estaba cuidando de unos invitados no esperados y ayudándolos a adaptarse_ para hacer algo que ya había pasado tanto tiempo se le veía mas que triste

_yo en ese entonces estaba a cargo de esas personas aun era un niño pero seguía teniendo sabiduría, no me había percatado de su evidente separación estaba encantado por la música que producía esta guitarra – dijo señalando la que tenia en manos_ todo fue un desastre un día empezaron las muertes entre ellos y comenzaron a desplazarse lejos de donde estaban, por mas que les dije que no se fueran ellos me ignoraron e incluso me atacaron pero Salí con vida por el 5 grupo que solo quería vivir en paz y armonía con la naturaleza_ Adrien solo miro como una cicatriz cruzaba la mayor parte de su abdomen _ trate de salvar la mayoría de las criaturas mágicas pero sabían utilizar un poco del poder que ellos le enseñaron fue desastroso sobre todo la destrucción, me refugie junto a esas criaturas en el hogar de los Kwamis si a si se llaman_ aclaro viendo la cara de confusión de Adrien_ les conté todo lo que estaba pasando pero no me creyeron al inicio si no hasta que los humanos nos atacaron donde estábamos refugiados pero gracias a uno nos protegió lo suficiente para que se rindieran los humanos, no nos habíamos percatado pero estuvimos encerrados por años_ Adrien no creía la historia que se le estaba contando era diferente a lo que le había contado_

_ si largos años sin saber que pasaba afuera, el dia que decidimos salir yo junto a unos unicornios y por supuesto plagg me acompaño por si algo pasaba jamás me hubiera imaginado lo que vería fue un horrible paisaje el bosque que fue hace tiempo ya no quedaba ni rastros solo casas que antes eran gigantes y un enorme castillo siendo rodeado por esas casas, de piedra y lo que jamás imagine ver dragones encadenados en las entradas_ dio un respingo de lo que sintió en aquel entonces_ conforme me acercaba al castillo las personas me veían como un ser extraño pareciera que nadie hubiera visto una criatura como un unicornio, al llegar las puertas de ese enorme castillo los vi esos enormes dragones llenos de tristeza al estar encadenados y fue cuando recordé a quienes iría a proteger mi padre_

_fue algo sorprendente saber que habían encadenado a esas majestuosas bestias ni yo en mis más de 3000 años podía acercarme sin que intentaran cocinarme la única que pudo fue mi Azucarito_

_no me digas así y te atacaban por que los molestabas y no interrumpas al guardián-

_gracias tikki_ le contesto dirigiendo su mirada a el príncipe

_...tikki?_ susurro recordando haber escuchado ese nombre en aun otro lado pero no recordaba donde

_mi padre fue que me di cuenta no había regresado de aquella no se que paso pero esos dragones me dejaron pasar y cuando llegue a donde estaba ahora el rey me di cuenta de quien era, uno de los hombre que aprendió de los poderes, era muy viejo parecía que moriría en cualquier momento, discutimos un rato un niño contra un viejo le pregunte sobre mi padre pero me dijo que no lo había vuelto haber desde el día que comenzó la guerra por el control, Salí y visite los demás reinos querían lo mismo y cuando llegue al otro extremo del bosque fue cuando lo vi era mi padre dormido junto a mas dragones y un grupo de personas que se había alejado de las batallas que se sucedían desde años atrás_

_pero si tu padre estaba dormido como se detuvo todo?_

_solo necesitaba de mi ayuda peor cuando logre despertarlo y se entero de todo el realmente se enojo existen mas que esos cuatro poderes pero como dije los mas peligrosos son la destrucción y la creación así que con ayuda de un amigo tele transportó a todos los que tenían poderes y jamás pensé lo que haría, un guardián tiene prohibido solo dos cosas en este mundo una de ellas es jamás abandonar desprotegido al bosque y la segunda es asesinar a cualquier ser vivo por mas malvado que sea_ su voz se tornaba mas melancólica muy en su interior no quería seguir contando lo que había vivido en su niñez

_cuales de las dos cosas prohibidas realizo?_ su tristeza de Luka había sido contagiosa a todos los presentes

_las dos cosas, solo dejo vivas a 4 personas quienes le dijo que ahora que el bosque había sido invadido por ellos estarían en paz de lo contrario los encontraría y tendría el mismo final que los demás y para ellos les dejaba el poder que robaron a base de mentiras y que el bosque encantado que alguna vez fue visto por todos lo humanos ahora seria protegido por tres grandes obstáculos que sintió en su corazón, mente y ojos lo que no contaba es que el poder se pasaría de generación en generación a una sola persona y este caso Adrien tu eres uno de ellos_

_Wau jamás pensé que vendría de una familia que te hizo tanto daño, por eso secuestraste a Marinette no es asi?_ a pesar de que sabia que tenia un poder demasiado peligroso tenia miedo del motivo del que estaban aquí

_no eres el único que tiene ese poder y lamentable mente alguien cerca de ti también tiene uno de esos poderes_ por algún motivo Adrien sintió miedo del guardián que ahora lo veía con odio

_¿que es lo que quieres de nosotros?_ pregunto Adrien retrocediendo del guardián _acaso vas a matarnos?_

_jaja ja por supuesto que no hará eso, yo podría hacerlo en cuanto pisaron este lugar_ plagg empezó a reír a mas no poder tomándose de su cuerpecito _ viste la cara que puso sin duda eso no tiene precio_ Adrien no entendía que es lo que sucedía le habían jugado una broma , miro de nuevo al guardián y este se veía risueño

_por supuesto que no, solo que antes de que vinieran plagg pensó que una broma después de contar la verdad era chistoso _ dijo calmado mientras avanzaba _ es otra cosa por la cual han entrado aquí con mi permiso_

_supongo que es por que se rompió la paz no es asi?_

_asi que realmente eres uno de los elegidos_ el guardián tenía sus sospechas pero al ver que no tuvo efecto su hechizo de sueño en el todo estaba comprobado _ Hiro Hamada_

Continuara….

**perdonen la demora pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero les haya gustado, me esforcé por tenerlo hoy y pues si aqui esta.**

**COMENTARIOS :**

**Manu:gracias por tu comentario y gracias por la recomendación **

**Gracias por leer**


	8. Capitulo 7 La cruel verdad

**Los cuatro maestros **

**capitulo 7 La cruel verdad**

_Anteriormente..._

__supongo que es por que se rompió la paz no es asi?__

__asi que realmente eres uno de los elegidos_ el guardian tenia sus sospechas pero al ver que no tuvo efecto su hechizo de sueño en el, todo estaba comprobado_ Hiro Hamada__

.

.

.

_realmente no entiendo nada, ¿que es lo que están ocultando? _ Adrien quien estaba un poco confundido por todo lo sucedido hace unos momentos, la cruel broma de Plagg y el origen de esta guerra tormentosa

_Niño eres un poco lento, ¿acaso no es obvio lo que trata de decir el guardián?_ Plagg quien se mantuvo al margen se exaspero rápido de ver que el príncipe no captaba nada de nada _ese otro niño es alguien especias casi tan importante como el guardián_ como si no hubiera pasado nada el pequeño ser, se sentó cerca de las chicas aun durmientes tomando un aperitivo

_perdona los modales de Plagg suele ser muy grosero_ dijo el Kwami de la creación mirando a su compañero devorar comida _ lo que quiso decir es que el te ayudara a controlar tus poderes_ le dijo acercándose a Hiro mirándolo detenidamente

_¿y como sabes que ayudare?_ pregunto perspicaz y un poco enojado

_por el simple hecho, de que eres una bondadosa persona_ le respondió calmada con cierto toque de tristeza en sus ojos algo que noto Hiro mirándola sorprendido, pero ella solo le sonrió

_supongo que no pierdo nada, de todos modos les iba a enseñar algo de mis conocimientos_ dijo como si nada viendo al guardián son su sonrisa sincera

_Espera...también recibiste algún don de ellos?, eres un descendiente de aquellos hombre? que habilidad tienes?_ pregunto Adrien sorprendido pues ahora que lo pensaba bien tenia sentido, era muy raro que existiera personas dominando una espada así de fácil

_Lamentablemente el no esta en la misma situación que usted, en este mundo en el que vivimos existen miles de cosas que no sabemos, un ejemplo eres tu, ellos, yo y Hiro_ le explico mientras dejaba de tocar para acercarse a el _son cosas que aun no entendemos, cosas que aun no vemos pero recuerda la bondad y el equilibrio que existe no se debe romper para ver las maravillas del mundo_ No sabia si era magia, no sabia pero el platicar con el le daba una calma infinita

_¿Que es lo que tengo que hacer?_ pregunto automáticamente viéndolo con confianza

_Necesito que desaparezca la magia en su mundo y ocultemos esa maravilla para traer tranquilidad_ para algunos la sugerencia parecía tonta pero ¿realmente dependían tanto de la magia?

_Eso suena fácil de hacer, pero aunque no haya magia y que sea siempre causa de guerras por ello, la ambición del hombre jamas termina y siempre habrá alguna absurda guerra, así que dime cual es la verdadera razón?_ Hiro no se tragaba esas mentiras que decía, algo en su interior le decía que no confié en el pero aun no sabia por que

_Eres muy perspicaz Hiro Hamada pero es lo único que quiero, quieres la verdadera razón...quiero evitar el caos que generaran si logran controlar a los príncipes, creación mas destrucción no siempre con lleva a algo bueno y sinceramente no quiero saber que_ su mirada reflejaba miedo o eso veía Adrien peor Hiro el vio otra cosa que conocía bien

_No me agrada la idea de quitar esa magia a las personas pero lo haré dime que debo hacer_ odiaba la guerra de niño nunca salio por lo mismo lo entrenaba hasta el cansancio, y odiaba el hecho de que creció sin un amigo a quien contarle secretos así que miro con determinación al guardián siendo respondido por un gesto gentil y una cálida sonrisa

_Debes mantener este secreto entre nosotros, La princesa aun no sabe nada de esto y despertar su poder o forzarlo a salir podría llegar a des controlarla y volverla peligrosa, también deben hacer un viaje encontrar y traer a dos personas especiales_ hizo una pausa dirigiendo sus manos al cielo mostrando un mapa de los reinos de la ilusión y del control _ los portadores de la ilusión y manipulación, necesitamos aislarlos evitando mas perdidas de vidas_

_Pero el portador de la manipulación es quien provoco la guerra ¿como lograremos aislarlos?_ pregunto Adrien recordando a ese tal Hawk Moth

_necesitaran de ayuda_

_mas que ayuda necesitan aliados si quieren detenerlo_ sugirió el guardián mirando cómplice a Adrien

_aliados poderosos...el quinto reino_ dijo en voz baja sorprendiendo Hiro pues ellos mencionaron no conocer su ubicación de tales personas

_si pero hay problemas con el_

_ A que te refieres, son malos, jamas ayudaran?_ interrogo Hiro algo confundido por sus palabras

_como les conté hace un rato... ellos viven en la lejanía del bosque, en lo mas profundo, busquen al jefe quien manda ahí mas tengan cuidado pues ellos conviven con la naturaleza y demás criaturas así que una visita repentina sin avisar podría salir mal_ canto su advertencia tal cual como una canción de cuna

_eso fue una canción de algún lado?_

_solo fue una canción, no tienes de que alterarte o tal ves_ dijo como si nada tocando de nuevo melodías suaves _ les recomiendo que partan mañana mismo y Príncipe Adrien no le digas nada a la princesa le diremos todo a su tiempo_ sin mas se alejo donde estaban las chicas pasando su mano cerca de su rostro para luego alejarse un poco

Adrien vio como ambas chicas abrían sus ojos para luego sentarse mirándola todos lados totalmente desorientadas

_¿Que...fue lo que sucedió?_ pregunto Marinette mirando al guardián irse lentamente

_Travesuras de hadas_ respondió sin detenerse el guardián y sin mirar lo confundidas que estaban

_Hablare con el guardián usted dígales a las chicas el plan_ dijo Hiro siguiendo al guardián hasta perderse en unos arboles, camino mas rápido pasando unos metros lo vio sentado a los pies de un frondoso árbol siendo rodeado por pequeñas criaturas

_veo que vienes buscando respuestas, ¿no es así guerrero?_ el guardián permanecía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la melodía que el mismo producía

_así es, algo no me cuadra en la misión que le encomendaste a los príncipes_

_no puedo engañarte eres uno de los destinados a detener todo esto_ dejo escapar un suspiro mientras le señalaba sentarse frente a el _me gustaría que esto quedara en silencio de tu parte, no fue toda una mentira lo que te conté el mundo corre peligro y debemos detener todo esto_

_sera destruido por los humanos no es así_ mas que pregunta fue una afirmación temía que sucediera de nuevo

_nunca te has preguntado por que tienes ese poder que jamas deseaste?_ su pregunta lo dejo un poco confundido, ¿acaso sabia lo que podía hacer?

_no se a que te refieres_ trato de evadir esa pregunta pues realmente tenia curiosidad de donde provenía su "maravilloso don"

_se muy bien cuando una persona tiene algo especial dentro de su interior, alguien como yo, como mi padre y como tu hermano_ su mirada celeste se poso en el café de su mirar _ esa sensación de desconfianza de mantenerte alerta fueron lecciones en tu enseñanza como guerrero, pero no sabes por que sientes en algunos ayudar sin razón alguna o sentir como tu poder se descontrola, ¿o acaso no lo sentiste?_ Hiro tenia una mirada de total sorpresa pues parecía conocerlo sin antes haberse visto

_¿como sabes todo eso?_

_los ojos son las ventanas de todo ser para conocer su alma, al mirar en tus ojos puedo verlo, puedo ver todo el dolor que se esconde tras esa mirada inocente y llena de bondad, esto _ tomo su mano guiándolo a su pecho_ este don fue un regalo de alguien para detener esto pero en tu caso se me es difícil de entender que no sepas esto_ le contesto soltando su mano

_siempre quise ocultarlo para evitar mas daños en mi familia, pero mi padre lo cegó el poder de ambos tanto que desde que aprendimos a caminar nos obligo el arte de la espada, eran horas horribles de entrenamiento pero mi hermano jamas perdió la bondad en su interior dio todo de si para evitar que yo quitara una vida humana o algún otro ser, todo termino cuando acabaron con su dictadura quemaron mi casa y fui el único que pudo escapar_ le comento mirando al suelo recordando las horribles escenas que había vivido en toda su vida

_ese miedo te impide avanzar necesitaras de la ayuda de un conocido mio para que sane esta alma tan temerosa que tienes_

_acaso ¿es tan importante que yo les ayude? no puede alguien mas_ trato de convencer al guardián el solo le sonrió y negó con la cabeza suavemente

_debemos desaparecer todo esto, existirán miles de guerras pero ya no sera causa de la magia y no romperemos el equilibrio del mundo, tu eres un ejemplo de ello se que vienes mas haya de los mares de sal y el caos destruyo esa tierra ¿o me equivoco?_

_estas en lo correcto, pero ¿como detendrás todo esto?_ ahora veía realmente el punto de vista

_Los kwamis son poderosos y ellos me sugirieron que encerrarlos en objetos mágicos por un herrero habilidoso para que sean utilizados por una persona y pedir un milagro_ le contó mas serio de lo que ya estaba

_mencionaste que juntar dos poderes trae consecuencias ¿cuales son?_

_ no lo se, son criaturas muy poderosas considerados dioses o algo más, son gentiles y aunque no lo creas aman a la vida pero solo pueden utilizarlos personas que cumplan con ciertas características _

_supongo que encontraste a esas personas _ dijo pensando en los príncipes quienes ajenos a todo solo tenían la necesidad de detener esa cruel guerra

_si, aun que pasaran pruebas para ser dignos de ello, recuerda esto este plan solo soy un peón mas para remendar un error de ellos_ sabia Luka que eso era peligro revelarme mas información pero necesitaba sacarlo _ Vigila a la creación de cerca pues a pesar de que trae esperanza puede traer la muerte mas que la destrucción, así mismo la destrucción puede traer mas esperanza que la creación, jamas olvide lo que te acabo de decir Hiro tenlo presente mas cuando lleguen al hogar de Adrien_

_¿por que me adviertes de ellos específicamente?_ le pregunto curioso pues seres tan gentiles por que tendrían que ser vigilados a ese punto pero de la nada un pequeño ser verde apareció frente a el

_por la simple razón de todo este conflicto_ le la criatura verde lo mas bajo posible

_te refieres a...que..que..._

_así es, a que ellos iniciaron esta guerra frente a sus narices_ le contesto el guardián sin mentira en sus palabras, eso sorprendió tanto a Hiro que lo único que pudo pensar, ¿por que lo hacían?

continuara...

* * *

**Perdonen la demora y perdonen que sea corto el capitulo, pero con la contingencia los trabajos de la escuela me mantienen todo el dia ocupada que no me da tiempo de escribir, sin mas que decirles **

**Gracias por leer y cuídense al salir y eviten salir si no es necesario.**


	9. Capitulo 8 verdad a medias

**ninguno de los personajes me pertenece sólo a la historia.**

* * *

capítulo 8 verdad a medias

_Hiro Hamada recuerda que esto debe mantenerse en secreto nadie se puede enterar de esto_ el pequeño Kwami lo veía muy serio ¿por que un ser muy poderoso le pediría semejante cosa?

_¿Por que no quieren que nadie se entere de esto no es como si no se enterarían tarde o temprano? _ Sabia que no todo tenia sentido pero quien lo haría ¿creación y destrucción planeando una guerra masiva? _ hay muchas cosas que aun no entiendo_ su cabeza trabajaba a entender todo esto pero no llegaba a nada

_la destrucción y la creación son demasiados poderosos y podrían arruinar el plan que hemos estado formulando desde hace cientos de años y créeme cuando ellos se enteren de todo esto ... ellos no dudaran en asesinarlos _ su respuesta tan fría del kwami le heló la sangre y podría asegurar que había perdido color

_Prométenos que no dirás nada hasta que encuentre los otros dos que manejan un poco del poder de los kwamis _ Luka el gran guardián lo miro con suplica una faceta mas que veía de el _ por favor_ no le gustaba meterse en este tipo de líos pero no tenia otra opción

sin duda empezaba a tener miedo de que fallara en tan valiosa misión es cierto tenia dudas y tal vez esos dos no le estén contando todo lo que realmente pasa y eso lo ponía muy angustiado _ ¿Y adonde encontrare a esos dos que faltan? _

_se hallan donde las brujas son reales no esta lejos de aquí pero el segundo se mueve como el viento que mueve a las hojas que hace imposible encontrarlo ¿sabes lo que significa verdad? _ le pregunto el guardián mirando esos orbes cafés con mucha atención para ver como movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo _ tardaran meses en encontrarlo así que asegúrate de tenerlos a ambos antes de llegar al hogar del príncipe Adrien _

_valla problema ¿algo mas que de vamos hacer antes de llegar a nuestro destino? no se, un encargo, un asesinato, un secuestro ¡algún contrato o una persona imposible de encontrar! _ esto sin duda era una maldita broma, eso les llevaría meses o quizá años o no sabe cuanto tiempo

_descuida los humanos siempre están juntos muy pocos están muy separados de lo que ustedes conocen como reinos_ le respondió Luka con paciencia ante la angustia del chico o mejor dicho molestia_ ... pero del herrero y el reino desconocido están muy separados de los demás reinos y agrupaciones de humanos_ suspiro pues lo que le diría no le cairia nada bien _ lamento decirte que no podre darte la información de donde están, tendrán que descubrirlo por su propia cuenta_ y tal cual como si predicadera lo que haría el chico abrió los ojos suspiro muy fuerte y escucho un no puede ser en cierto punto le daba risa pero aguanto todo para evitar más problemas

_¿Algo mas? _ Su sarcasmo era evidente esto le cansaba a horrores

_Nada mas _

.

.

.

Marinette vio como el guardián y Hiro se fueron a el bosque, los observo hasta que los perdieron de vista ¿que es lo que hablara el guardián con Hiro? sin duda la curiosidad la carcomía

_ .. Marinette ¿me estas escuchando? _ Adrien hablaba sobre sus planes de como llegar hasta su hogar sin revelar los planes que tuvo con el guardián de arreglar

_Perdona ... estaba perdida en mis pensamientos_ le sonrió tranquila regresando su atención a el

_Me di ... cuenta_ ¿como era posible? Adrien pensaba como una chica lograba hacerlo sentir miles de emociones, su pequeña sonrisa y sus gestos tan delicados le hacían latir tan fuerte el corazón que sentí salirse de su pecho eso no era bueno

_¿Que me decías? _ Le pregunto ya mas concentrada en su platica

_Te decía que necesitaremos mas aliados y para ellos debemos hacer paradas en los reinos que están de paso_ y en parte para encontrar a los otros dos peor eso le omitió pues según el guardián ella aun no puede saber nada de nada

_Pero ... eso nos tomara demasiado tiempo ¡¿Que pasara con mi gente ?! _ Marinette calculaba si hacían paradas les tomaría cerca de medio o mas de medio año para llegar

_Se que estas preocupada pero si logramos evitar que el reino de la ilusión y el otro reino no se unan a la guerra sera mas fácil de detener al reino de la manipulación y aparte podríamos tener aliados para salvar tu reino y proteger a los demás _ que ella aceptara pues no seria fácil obligarla a llevarla en ese viaje

_Sabes niña el tiene razón el viaje podría ayudar en todo eso de humanos_ Plagg quien estaba escuchando todo atentamente debía asegurar que ellos hicieran esas paradas les ayudaría mucho

_supongo que podemos_ a Marinette no le agradaba para nada esa idea, su pueblo esta sufriendo y sentía que los traicionaba al abandonarlos así _¿Cuando partiríamos?_

_mañana en la mañana, mientras mas rápido mejor ¿no lo crees?_ Adrien veía la angustiante mirada de la chica por la situación en la que estaban, ¿Como podía ayudarla?

_claro_ fue corto y un poco bajo y que decir de que se escuchaba algo resignado pero al menos ya había logrado convencerla algo difícil a su parecer por que a el no le gustaban las mentira y menos las verdades a medias

_Vamos Princesa, el tiempo pasara rápido y cuando menos te des cuenta el reino de la creación lo tendrás bajo tu dictadura_ Chloe quien se había mantenido al margen ante todo y sobretodo neutral vio como la princesa se ponía triste y aun que su especialidad no fuera animar a las personas lo intentaría por ella, claro solo por la situación en la que se encontraba

_¿Dictadura...? creo que no es la palabra correcta_ Marinette no sabia que pasaba en la mente de la rubia pero lo que si sabia era como se llevaba el reino y a su parecer no era tan malo, había justicia y trato justo o ¿siempre vivió en una mentira? _¿Acaso realmente se vivía horriblemente y nosotros no lo sabíamos?... ¡NO PUEDE SER!_ De seguro ella la odiaba y Hiro igual y..y..tal vez por eso no le creyeron, Marinette se llevo ambas manos a su cabeza mientras se agachaba tratando de recordar como su Madre había dirigido el reino pero no le venia nada a la mente, Adrien y Chloe que veían como se alteraba ante tal respuesta o mejor dicho posible afirmación

_Chloe deja de mentirle, el reino era justo y pocas veces vi una injusticia_ Adrien trato de arreglar el asunto y funcionaba pues se calmo lo suficiente para no sentirse tan cruel y cómplice de la tiranía _ Tranquila ella no lo decía enserio ¿verdad?

_no_ Chloe no se negaba que la amabilidad del rubio la hacia sentir especial en cambio la princesa le daba ganas de insultarla ¿serán celos? _ De cualquier manera, ¡DONDE DIABLOS SE METIÓ HIRO!_ mas que pregunta su exigencia los dejo un poco extrañados por su cambio de actitud tal vez muy propio de ella

_Lejos de tus gritos Chloe_ Hiro quien se había acercado a ellos la miro un poco molesto teniendo una batalla de miradas donde el salio victorioso _Como no me gustan las formalidades los tuteare ¿no importa?_ Hiro ya lo tenia harto tratarlos así y por sus miradas ellos estaban de acuerdo

_Hasta que al fin te decides...no me gustan las formalidades, después de todo somos iguales_ Marinette se sentía aliviada pues nunca le gustaba que la trataran con muchas formalidades y mas como si fuera una deidad o otra especie diferente lo cual no era

_Me siento igual que Marinette...dejemos las formalidades a un lado ¿si?_ Chloe vio con horror a ambos pero la sonrisa sincera de Adrien la hicieron callar ante cualquier cosa que ella se atreviera a replicar

_Excelente, bueno a prepararnos descanse hoy porque mañana empezara su entrenamiento _

Luka vio todo detrás de los arboles con una sonrisa nostálgica y un poco intrigado por los Kwamis de la destrucción y creación que no se separaron de ellos ¿Que es lo que tramaban, acaso ya sospechaban algo? si sospechaban algo ellos correrían peligro

_Luka, Confía en ellos se que es difícil pero lo lograran_ el kwami de la protección lo veía afligido pues se notaba su preocupación a distancia

_Lose Wayzz pero por alguna razón me da una mala espina aquella chica_ le señalo a Chloe quien se veia hacer movimientos exagerados haciendo reír a los demás

_¿Cree que ella sea algún peligro potencial?_

_no solo lo se, estoy seguro _ Wayzz vio como el guardián ponía su mirada mas oscura pero al voltear a la chica entendió el por que lo aseguraba pues estaba compartiendo una batalla feroz con el chico con una sonrisa arrogante vio como movió sus labios en un perfecto "morirán" sin duda ahora entendia todo solo quedaba una duda ¿Quien era esta chica que los amenazaba?

Continuara...

* * *

**Lamento la demora, enserio no era mi intención tardar pero estaba ocupada con unas historias nuevas que necesitaba sacar de mi mente de lo contrario no podría continuar pero ¡ya! al fin tengo el capitulo no es muy largo pero en serio espero que les guste, intentare no tardarme mucho en el proximo espero, jejeje**

**No olviden comentar y acepto cualquier critica mientras no sea ofensiva jejeje. Gracias por leer **

**Comentarios: **

**manu: Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y también gracias por aconsejarme ante ese pequeño detalle enserio te lo agradezco y pues hasta ahorita no he tenido o perdido con las historias que llevo de hecho si siento que ya no se que poner regreso a donde salio la idea y de nuevo llega la inspiración pero enserio gracias por tu comentario, por tu observación y tu apoyo **

**Hasta la próxima**


	10. Capitulo 9 Una sorpresa tras otra

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, cada uno de ellos le pertenece a sus respectivos creadores simplemente la historia me pertenece**

* * *

**Capitulo 9 Una sorpresa tras otra **

Reino de la oscuridad

La noche transcurría con calma detrás de unos muros no hechos de piedras o algún material mas bien muros de la naturaleza creyendo que detrás de ellos se encontraría dolor y muerte pues ningún humano había entrado y salido para contarlo eso mismo pensaban las personas que acampaban cerca del reino de la destrucción, cerca del gran muro de oscuridad un gran campamento lleno de hombres y algunas mujeres se preparaba para la lucha que se avecinaba

_¡¿Donde esta?!_ un hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes veía a los presentes estaba mas que furioso pues la presa se le había escapado de sus manos

_n..no lo sabemos Señor...les perdimos el rastro cerca de el bo...sque encantado_ un hombre mas pequeño quien estaba a cargo de darle las noticias sean buenas o sean malas el siempre las daba

_son unos incompetentes, una bruja hizo mejor su trabajo ¡LARGATE ANTES DE QUE MUERAS!_ el hombre quien ya estaba mas enojado de lo que ya estaba se adentro a una tienda donde se vieron varias personas encadenadas de pies y colgados de las manos donde se veían severas cortadas y golpes en todos lados lo peor de todo es que no solo estaban hombres adultos si no que se veían niños entre algunos encadenados al fonde de la celda se apreciaba una joven de pelos castaños de baja estatura

_¡Hey bruja! ¿Realmente podrás engañarlos con esa niña?_ le pregunto mientras esa mujer se volteaba a mirarlo_ te recuerdo que ese mocoso es muy perspicaz _

_¿Acaso dudas de mi?_ la joven de un rápido movimiento tomo al hombre de su ropa para acercarlo y mirarlo a los ojos _Te recuerdo que fui yo quien te sugirió derrocar o mejor dicho engañar a esa princesita _

_Eso sin duda no se ha olvidado mas bien a ti se te olvida quien te dio control de ese estúpido reino de brujas y humanos_

_No deberías provocarme ¡Estúpida mosca muerta!_ la joven bruja se había puesto en alerta ante las palabras dichas

_Tranquila mi pequeña azuquita ante el mas mínimo error ella muere_ y ante tal amenaza ambos salieron de esa tienda dejando a aquella bruja mirando un caldero y cerca de ella esta una persona encadenada escurriendo sangre dentro del mismo empezando a quejarse

_Son unos malditos...¡Y TU CALLATE!_

.

.

.

.

Bosque encantado

_¿Estas seguro de que podemos comunicarnos a través de esto?_ Hiro miraba aquel cristal que tenia en su mano era simplemente extraño pues ¿Cómo un cristal les serviría para comunicarse?

_Recuerda Hiro Hamada no veas con tus ojos ...ve con tu mente _ ninguno de los presentes habían entendido a que se refería con esas palabras Adrien y Marinette se habían acercado al cristal que estaba en mano de su amigo dudando de aquella forma para comunicarse _ veo que no están muy convencidos ...di mi nombre en voz alta Hiro_ le indico mientras le señalaba el cristal

_¡LUKA!_ ante ello vio como empezaba a brillar tenuemente el cristal hasta que dejo salir un potente rayo no tan lejos mostrando al guardián dentro del mismo rayo, una exclamación de sorpresa vino de los tres chicos y de una de ellas pues Chloe solo veía con fastidio todo eso

_si si al menos ya sabemos como estar comunicados ¿Podemos irnos ya?_ Chloe que estaba perdiendo la paciencia tratado de apurar a los demás jóvenes pues ya le fastidiaba ese lugar

_Tranquila Chloe el lugar no desaparecerá, tenemos tiempo de sobra_ Adrien calmo a la chica o al menos lo había intentado pues la chica solo se limito a mirar con fastidio a todos

_Ridículo totalmente ridículo_ las exclamaciones de Chloe solo habían hecho reír mas a los demás ante ello ella solo se alejo a donde esta el carruaje adentrándose a el

_Oh! me gustaría a acompañarlos en su viaje _ el kwami de la creación se acerco a los chicos mostrándose triste

_Sabes que no podemos, nuestra existencia debe seguir en anonimato_ la conversación que se empezó a dar en ellos le aburría a Hiro se alejo mientras se alejaba para examinar aquel cristal que le habían dado, estaba tan concentrado que no se había percatado que alguien mas se acerco a el

_ ¿Qué es de ti esa chica rubia?_ le pregunto una pequeña voz calmada

_A que te refieres_ Hiro vio como aquel que siempre acompañaba al guardián, a ese pequeño kwami de color verde

_Si, ella es tu amiga, novia, hermana ¿Qué es de ti?_

_Solo es una amiga ¿por que tanta curiosidad?_ Hiro no sabia a que se debía esas preguntas ¿acaso se veían como una pareja?

_Solo curiosidad solo...ten cuidado con esa chica_ le dijo mientras salía volando a donde estaba el Guardian

_Que raro_ camino a donde estaban los príncipes para ya irse y continuar con su viaje y claro esta con el inicio del entrenamiento de ellos

_Bueno mis estimados amigos los llevaremos lo mas cerca del Reino de la ilusión ¿así se llama no?-

_Si a si es Guardian_

_Por favor solo díganme Luka_ le dijo mientras les sonreía tranquilamente _ y para llevarlos les pido que entren todos en el carruaje_ les indico y a pesar de que les extraño esa petición obedecieron entrando para luego ver como unas pequeñas Hadas cerraban el carruaje, solo escucharon ciertas palabras que no habían entendió y un "Hasta luego" de parte del guardián para luego escuchar unos caballos acercarse

_¿Donde estamos?_ pregunto Adrien mientras daba un vistazo fuera de este para ver un camino directo a un pueblo miro a los alrededores y vio arboles a los lados del camino y no muy lejos de ellos un letrero señalando la siguiente aldea

_Supongo que estamos cerca de ese reino_ Hiro salió para sentarse y tomar las riendas de los dos caballos _avancemos para verificar_ tomo las riendas e hizo caminar a los caballos con forme avanzaban se toparon o mejor dicho vieron como una chica de cabello café obligaba al caballo a dar todo de si para escapar de aquellos que la perseguían

_¿Crees que deberíamos ayudarla?_ pregunto a lo bajo Adrien mirando a Hiro que tenia una expresión nada explicable

_¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! eso nos demorara _ ambos chicos se sorprendieron por semejante grito de parte de la rubia _y por su puesto no lograremos salvar el reino de la princesita_ Marinette vio algo incomoda a la rubia por sus palabras pues a pesar de haber tenido un acuerdo de no referirse a ellos con sus títulos reales Chloe la molestaba aun con eso

_E..bueno...es que..._ el nerviosismo de Marinette se hizo notar incluso Adrien se había sorprendido por eso ella jamás mostraba esa faceta tuya pero la pregunta mas obvia era ¿Por que esos nervios?, la persecución estaba a casi nada de estar a lado de ellos la decisión debía ser rápida una ventaja o como eso lo vio Hiro la chica iba muy adelante de los demás

_Esta bien...pero creo que ayudarla no tomara mas de tres días_ Hiro aparte de estar incomodo por el ambiente que se había generado se puso de pie y cuando estaban cerca el salto al caballo posicionándose detrás de la chica la cual no le dio tiempo de reaccionar mas por que Hiro la tomo de la cintura para pararla y tomar una rama que estaba cerca y así como se sujeto se abalanzó y subieron a aquel árbol lleno de ramas y hojas ocultando a ambos

_¿Estas...bien?_ Hiro miro hacia el caballo y se quedo de piedra pues en el se veía a la misma chica que tenia sujeta en brazos _Pero...que dem.._

_Muchas gracias por ayudarme_ la chica estaba tranquila como si nada hubiera pasado _¡Oye! tranquilo solo es una ilusión_ decir que estaba sorprendido era decir poco nada salía de su boca a la vista de ella parecía un pez abriendo la boca y cerrándola, no pasaron mas de dos minutos cuando vieron a aquellos perseguidores pasar justo debajo de sus pies los vieron alejarse y cuando consideraron que estaban lo suficientemente lejos bajaron de un salto la mirada de Hiro seguía en total asombro y a lo lejos vio como sus compañeros de viajes la veían igual de sorprendidos

_Mi nombre es Alya, soy una bruja ¿Quiénes son ustedes 6?_ Alya estaba sonriente como si nada hubiera pasado

_Yo soy Hiro y ellos son mis compañeros de viaje...espera ¿Dijiste 6? solo viajamos cuatro personas y dos caballos_ acaso esta bruja estaba loca o no sabia contar bien

_Si eso veo pero...hay dos tripulantes mas escondidos en la ropas de ese rubio y esa peli azul_

Continuara...

* * *

**Gracias por leer, trato de no tardar mucho, espero les guste el capitulo y acepto cualquier sugerencia con la redacción y ****ortografía**

**Comentarios**

**manu: Gracias por leer mis demás obras la verdad en "separados al inicio unidos al final" tengo problemas, perdí la historia hace tiempo y solo tengo el final asi que esa siguen en proceso y tomare lo de Juvia de hecho ya estaba pero como dije la perdí y ya sabes problemas, sobre Gabriel y Nathalie no se la verdad, tal vez en algún futuro sea posible y sobre Ranma 1/2 créeme fue uno de mis primeros animes lo vi desde hace doce años completo incluso manga y créeme sus capitulo juntando opening y eding dura 24 minutos es uno de mis animes favoritos y a veces lo escucho mientras escribo un capitulo, te recomiendo que lo busques en paginas como Dango Toons o otra pagina para que la veas completo **


	11. Capitulo 10

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece solo la historia**

**¡Advertencia! grandes apariciones de otras animaciones incluyendo: películas, series entre otros **

* * *

capitulo 10

_¿A que te refieres con escondidos?_ Hiro estaba perdido pues no recordaba haber traído a dos extras en el viaje, claro a menos que...Hiro no espero mas y salió corriendo a donde estaban sus compañeros de viaje hasta que se acordó que la chica podría necesitar ayuda _¡sígueme!_ le grito y tal como el espero la chica salió corriendo detrás de el corrió lo mas que pudo pues el chico era mas veloz que ella, cuando llegaron a donde estaban los demás los tres los veían sorprendidos

_¿Entonces quien es la dama en peligro?_ pregunto Chloe con evidente sarcasmo pues a pesar de sus quejas el pelinegro no le había hecho caso y eso la enojaba sobremanera ¿Cómo era posible que la ignoraran y hagan ese tipo de cosas?

_si te digo lo que soy y de lo que puedo hacer veremos quien es la dama en peligro _ambas mujeres se miraban de manera desafiante para ellas la química de compañerismo no existió pero si llego la de un odio intenso

_¡QUE HACEN AQUI! ¿el guardián lo sabe?_ ambas voltearon a donde estaban los demás y la sorpresa de cada uno de ellos fue un poema total

_¡WOU,WOU,WOU! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!_ la bruja los miro con grandes ojos llenos de sorpresa y alegría por quienes veía _¡Son los mas buscados en el mundo! ¡¿Verdad?!_

_¿No se de que hablas...solo..somos simples viajeros?_ Marinette estaba asustada pues si los reconocían sobre todo a ella creo que tendrían demasiados problemas

_OH! vamos, se muy bien quienes son ustedes, están en el reino de la ilusión y es imposible que engañen a una bruja _ la bruja sonreía con cierta arrogancia _ ¿Acaso nunca han escuchado de las brujas?_ les pregunto y vio como la rubia asentía, los príncipes negaban valla que divertido le parecía toda esa situación mas por que el que la había "salvado" solo levanto una ceja

_siéndote sincera, jamás había escuchado de brujas_

_¿Cuantos años tienes niña? ¡¿5 años?!, desde hace cientos de años ellas están aquí_ una pequeña voz se escucho dejando desconcertados casi a todos los presentes volteando a todos lados para encontrar de donde provenía aquella voz

-¡Plagg! te dije que no salieras_

_Así que realmente nos siguieron_ Hiro vio a ambos kwamis uno de ellos mirándolo con indiferencia mientras que el otro lo veía un poco apenado _¿Luka sabe de esto?_ les pregunto a ambos y con sólo ver sus expresiones supo que no le había dicho nada

_Bueno que se le puede hacer, ¿Dime bruja por que te seguían esos humanos?_ Plagg ignoro toda mirada de reproche y haciendo a un lado el tema de que ellos prácticamente se habían escapado del bosque y lo peor de todo sin avisar

_¿Crees que nos metamos en problemas por haberla ayudado?_ Marinette realmente tenia dudas le pregunto a Adrien en voz baja para que los demás no la escucharan

_Oye tranquila, estaremos bien y ayudar a los que lo necesitan no creo que nos meta en problemas _ Adrien la tranquilizo con unas palabras que podía ser ciertas y ella esperaba que lo fueran

_Gracias_ le dijo para volverse a donde estaban los demás _¿Como te llamas?_ le pregunto mas animada por el apoyo que le habían dado

Adrien estaba un poco pasmado la hermosa princesa le había sonreído tan dulce que sentía que su corazón comenzaba a avanzar tan rápidamente que cualquier momento se saldría

_De nada.._ susurro casi para el no dándose cuenta que cierta rubia los veía muy molesta por la interacción de esos dos _Lo que sea por ti..._

_Así que ...¿darías todo por ella?_ cierto individuo se acerco lo suficiente para estar en su oído viendo como daba un pequeño salto al ver que fue escuchado _¿entonces si?_

_Plagg y ¿tu no deberías estar resguardado en el bosque con el Guardian?_ ambos tenían una mirada algo molesta por las acusaciones y verdades de cada uno para luego sonreír pues ninguno se retractaba de sus intenciones sean buenas o no tan buenas

_Astuto niño, muy astuto...me agradas_ sin decirse mas ambos guardaron silencio para escuchar a aquella bruja

_...Mi nombre es Alya y del por que escapaba de aquellos es...por que me escape de mi guardiana_

_¿Guardiana? a que te refieres?_ Marinette estaba algo extrañada por su confesión

_Tengo prohibido salir de la ciudad sola y de hecho tengo prohibido salir de mi casa sin autorización de la gran gobernante_ declaro un poco incomoda por la situación pero a pesar de todo eso sabia que esas personas no eran malas claro mas por una excepción de cierta cabellera rubia que la miraba un poco enojada

_No lo entiendo si eres una bruja ¿no deberías ser capaz de cuidarte sola? ya sabes teniendo esos hechizos y pociones ¿o no?_ le respondió Marinette intrigada por su confesión ya había escuchado de ellas pero pensaba que solo eran una leyenda ¿pero las leyendas vienen de algún lado no? Marinette a pesar de prestarle toda su atención empezó a cuestionarse que mas criaturas existían y ella solo creía que eran cuentos nada mas

_Es algo difícil de responder...antes no tenia prohibido salir de casa al menos podía pasear por la ciudad pero ahora todo es diferente, desde que sucedió el incidente en el castillo de la Creación y el hecho de que la gran gobernarte se aliara con el reino de la destrucción ha habido muchas bajas y yo al ser una bruja no tan poderosa me tienen prohibido salir pero no creo que sea eso_

_no me imaginaba que esta guerra estuviera afectando a todos ...¿dijiste que se aliaron con el reino de la destrucción?_ Adrien no sabia que pensar, sabia que ese reino no era tan grande pero como era posible de que ya fueran aliados ¿Cómo era posible todo eso en tan poco tiempo?

_Si así es. bueno dejando eso de lado ¿quieren ir a la ciudad? hay refugiados del castillo y están aceptando a cualquier viajero_

_A claro muchas gracias_ la actitud extraña de aquella bruja los desconcertaba por completo pues a pesar de estar confinada se mostraba alegre y lo que mas les pareció extraño es que no había preguntado por los Kwamis

_Dejen decirles que los envidio por completo mírate a ti chica, tan valiente como para enfrentar cualquier cosa y tu no te quedas a tras me gustaría poder viajar con ustedes ya saben a conocer y ver que hay mas haya_

_yo no diría valiente pero creo que es ...suerte, no pude defender a los que mas querías_ Marinette estaba un poco insegura con lo que iba a decir pues un bruja le decía que ella era valiente, lo único bueno que ella tenia era su titulo real o eso era lo que ella pensaba

_pero estas haciendo todo lo que puedes para ayudar ¿no es así?_

_Si, no podría dejar de ayudar a los demás_ ante lo dicho ambas sonrieron caminando al carruaje cuando todos se subieron las cosas en ciertas personas no habían mejorado la bruja y Chloe se miraban con odio, Marinette y Adrien demasiados nerviosos y Hiro viendo con molestia a ciertas criaturas poderosas de polizontes

_¿y que tan lejos esta tu hogar bruja o prefieres Alya? o prefieres Bruja Alya_ Chloe sin duda mostro su disgusto con la chica y al parecer eso no le había agradado a nadie

_Como gustes, ser una bruja no me disgusta para nada tengo mas privilegios que otras _ la riña estaba a pasar casi a golpes el ambiente se había vuelto pesado

_Bueno...dinos Alya ¿Cómo es tu vida de bruja?_ Marinette ni perezosa ni lenta se habia sentado a lado de Alya tapando de vista a Chloe mas que nada para evitar problemas mas grandes

_A eso es muy sencillo de decir, es algo muy maravilloso, aun que yo aun no puedo levitar ni hacer muchos hechizos como mis hermanas me adapto muy bien dentro del clan o al menos ahora por que cuando era mas pequeña nos entrenaron para cualquier combate asi que digamos que ser una bruja es estupendo, mejor dime ¿Cómo es la vida de una princesa humana?_ Alya no cabía de la emoción de conocer a gente nueva y sobre todo a esos aun que sentía que tendrían problemas por la recompensa que pedían de ese par

Marinette le conto detalles de como había sido su vida en el casillo y de como la educaron y mas detalles que le dieron como formación de una princesa, y mientras todo eso sucedía le camino para todos o la mayoría fue corto entre charlas y ocurrencias.

_¿Por que no nos dijiste que había guardias en la entrada?_ en la entrada del pueblo se vio como dos grandes guardias revisaban a los viajeros eso les daria problemas muchos problemas

_No tienen que temer, usare mi magia de ilusión y podrán pasar sin problemas, estaríamos en problemas si fueran brujas pero solo son simples humanos_ recalco restándole importancia mientras agitaba su mano en dirección de ellos _Solo no digan sus nombre y pues diremos que somos viajeros ¿ok?_

Los nervios de todos estaban hasta las nubes si los descubrían seria el fin de su corta aventura y de la liberación de los reinos, avanzaron lento hasta la entrada cuando uno de los guardias lo hizo para

_¿De donde provienen viajeros? ¿Quiénes son, acaso son comerciantes?_ pregunto con una voz grabe que hizo temblar a los caballos pero no a los demas

_Venimos del Reino de la creación, soy un simple medico y estoy viajando con mi mis hermanas, un esposo de mi hermana la menor y nuestra querida prima_ Hiro respondió lo mas sereno que pudo y al ver la expresión del guardia había funcionado

_Esta bien pueden pasar_ el guardia se movió dándoles el paso totalmente convencido de su historia

Avanzaron rumbo al centro de la ciudad y de lo poco que podían ver, las casas se veían cómodas y muy hogareñas algunas brujas sobrevolando el area eso los dejo con la boca abierta Brujas y Humanos conviviendo muy agusto recorrieron unas cuadras mas hasta que vieron en el centro de la ciudad una plaza con varias carpas atendiendo a personas heridas y regalándoles comida a los que la necesitaban algo que hizo sonreir a Marinette y todos los demas por la buena acción de estas brujas y personas.

_Bueno me dio mucho gusto viajar con ustedes pero debo regresar a mi casa antes de que mi hermana me busque_ Alya se habia bajado y apesar de que le dolia mucho separarse de esas personas se despidió con desdén casi no queriendo ir

_Y ...por que no viajas con estos chiquillos seria de mucha ayuda tu magia?_ una vo algo chillona la llamo y cuando volteo vio al pequeño kwami rojo hablarle muy feliz

_Por mi no hay problema, seria lindo tener un acompañante mas_

_Po mi parte tampoco hay problema_ ambos príncipes estaban felices con la idea de viajar con una Alida mas y claro tenerla como una buena amiga

_Hagan lo que quieran_ Chloe quien fue la única que estaba con disgusto con la idea pero eran la mayoría a favor por que Hiro le había sonreído indicando que estaba de acuerdo con los demás

_¡GRACIAS!_ grito totalmente emocionada olvidándose de que debía ser discreta para que no la descubrieran

_¡ALYA!_ una chica de cabellos café le grito haciendo temblar a la bruja para encogerse en su sitio pues su grito llamo la atención de alguien peligroso para ella

_..Hola Nora_

Continuara

* * *

**Perdonen la demora esta vez fue problemas de la aplicación que no me dejaba subir los capitulo y por que tenia muchas tareas pendientes jejeje se que voy algo lento con el desarrollo de la historia pero prometo dar mas trama ya saben problemas para escribir algunas escenas que valla que si se me complican bueno no olviden comentar dejar un Review no cuesta mucho jajaja**

**Acepto sugerencias de escritura y cualquier error de ortografía díganme por favor**

**Comentarios **

**manu: Feliz cumpleaños atrasado perdona por no subirte tu regalo pero me cuesta mucho escribir xxx y con lo de mi fic de "Separados al inicio unidos al final" lo estoy reescribiendo y gracias por los consejos y pues Naruto ya lo vi me se toda su traba de hecho he visto demasiados que por ahora estoy en escribo y en clases pero gracias por comentar **

**Hasta la Próxima **


End file.
